The Prim Games
by FireJayGames
Summary: "The outfit only captured the people's eye. Your personality captured their hearts." Sweet little Prim, just twelve years old, has been Reaped for the Hunger Games. But there is no Katniss to volunteer- she's too late. But will this innocent little girl die in the bloodbath like everyone suspects, or will she prove that she is more dangerous than anyone ever knew?
1. The Reaping: The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note: This story starts when Katniss and Gale are coming back from their meeting spot. I do not own these characters; they are the property of Suzanne Collins. This is a kind of "What if?" story. What if Katniss wasn't there to volunteer for Prim? What if Prim went in to the 74th Hunger Games? This question has been plaguing my mind, and here is what I think would have happened. Enjoy!**

**...**

**KATNISS EVERDEEN**

Gale and I trudge back to the fence of District Twelve in silence. Ever since that awkward argument earlier, we haven't said much to each other.

The fence is in my view now. I sling my game bag off of my shoulder and prepare to crawl under the fence when Gale's hand stops me.

"Do you hear that?" He asks in a low voice. I close my eyes and listen. I hear the faintest buzzing noise, which means the fence is alive with electricity.

My breath starts coming quicker now. "What do we do?" I ask Gale, panicked. You can't miss the Reapings unless you are on death's door, which the Peacekeepers will check.

"Well, we can't go under it, and we can't stay here." He says. His eyes are thoughtful, calculating. I know what he's thinking.

"So we have to go over it." We say this together, at the exact same time. Gale and I could be twins. We sure _look _like we are. We both have that Seam look; black hair, gray eyes, olive skin. Coupled with the fact that we can practically read each other's mind, people often mistake us for siblings.

I look up. All of the trees here are either too far away to make it over safely or too low to jump from. We could take our chances, but it would be safer to find a better spot. "Let's go." I say, nodding my head toward the west.

Prim will know that I've gone to the woods, and she'll know that the fence must have been turned on, explaining my absence. On any other day, she would go to the meadow, see that the fence was, in fact, turned on, and it would appease her worries. Gale and I would go back to the woods, using the excuse to hunt more game, and we'd have a better haul.

But since today is the Reapings, she'll be extra worried. It's her first year, and she's been having nightmares lately. In fact, when I woke up this morning, Prim was sleeping with my Mother and her awful cat, Buttercup, like she always does when she's scared. I still say that cat would make a good meal.

I did not allow Prim to take tesserae, so her name's only in there once. Tesserae is the option of adding your name in the Reaping Ball more times in exchange for a one-month's supply of grain and oil for one person. Because of that, I have been entered twenty times. Gale is in forty two. Compared to us, Prim has nothing. I'm not even worried about her.

Gale points to a spot above his head. I look up, shielding my eyes. It's a nice tree, positioned close enough to the fence to ensure a safe landing, and with a branch that practically goes right over the fence. The walk was worth it. I can't afford to be fried on the fence, not only ensuring my death, but Prim and my Mother's as well. Going into the woods is a crime, and I could be shot on a daily basis for what I do. But my prime customers also happen to be the ones in charge- the only thing that saves me.

I nod, looping my game bag around my belt and tying it in a secure knot. I find some nice, sturdy branches and begin to pull myself up. I move quickly, almost like a squirrel. Gale follows me, not quite as gracefully, but at least he doesn't fall. My size helps me get higher in trees; Gale is a little bigger, so it is harder for him.

The tree sways under our combined weight. I look over the fence. We should be landing in grass; I don't see any rocks. I just pray no on sees us.

"You ready?" Gale asks. I nod, then crawl out as far as I can on the branch. I go a little farther than I should, because I want to be as close to the fence as possible when I jump. The branch starts dipping closer to the fence under my weight. I decide it's close enough. I don't want to push my luck.

I tuck my braid into my Father's hunting jacket so as not to get it caught in the fence, and grab my game bag with one hand I don't land on top of it, crushing our strawberries and fish. "Stalling?" Gale teases me. I don't even bother turning around. I can't lose my concentration now, on this precarious branch over an electrified fence.

I take one final breath and jump. I make it over the fence safely; not a limb even comes close to it.

But the landing is the problem. I slipped a little on the branch, and I am now hurtling face-first towards the ground. There may not be any rocks, but it will still knock me out.

These are the last thoughts I have before I crash into the ground, instantly knocking me unconscious.

**...**

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

"Mommy? Where's Katniss?" I ask as my Mother pulls my hair into two braids.

"Don't worry. She must be running a little late. She'll be here." I look up at her. Despite what she said, I see the worry in her eyes. I know we're both thinking the same thing: _What if the fence turned on?_

"Do you want me to go check...?" I ask her. She nods, and I get up to go.

"Prim." I turn, and she's smiling at me. "Tuck your shirt in." I tuck my shirt into my skirt, then walk out the door.

"Hi Buttercup." I croon to my cat as he rubs against me. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to the meadow." At these words, he runs. He hates the meadow, because all of the flowers make him sneeze.

I go out and wander through the dandelions. For some reason, Katniss loves these yellow flowers. I like them better when they're white and fluffy. Then you can blow on them and make a wish.

The fence is very close to our house. There is a hole here that Katniss usually leaves and enters the woods through. I stand still and listen for the hum that indicates the fence is alive. Katniss always tells me to do that before touching the fence, because you never know when it could be on.

Sure enough, a sound like the buzzing of a bee reaches my ears, faint and deadly. I wait for a moment to see if she'll come out of the woods to see me, but she doesn't. I go back to our house.

"It's on." I tell Mother. She bites her lip.

"We have to get going." She leaves a pretty dress on Katniss's bed. It's a dress from her merchant days- blue and lovely.

We head for the Town Square. My stomach is fluttering like there are a thousand butterflies in it. I don't want to be Reaped. I don't want to go to the Hunger Games.

I sign in. The Reapings are mandatory for everyone in the district, unless you are about to die. I've been to plenty, but I've never been entered in one before.

"Have you seen Katniss?" One of the Peacekeepers, I think his name is Darius, asks. I shake my head, and his forehead creases with worry. He buys rabbits from my sister sometimes.

I go over to my section. No one is talking. I crane my head and search for Katniss, but I don't see her.

Mayor Undersee steps up to the podium and starts telling us about why we have the Hunger Games. The Rebellion, which occurred seventy five years ago during the Dark Days, failed, and the Capitol blew up District Thirteen. As punishment, each of the remaining twelve districts must each offer up one girl and one boy between the ages of twelve and eighteen to compete in the Hunger Games, an annual fight to the death with only one victor.

In the history of District Twelve, we've had two victors. One is Haymitch Abernathy, who won the Fiftieth Hunger Games, and the other one is now dead. No one talks about them.

At that moment, Haymitch stumbles to the stage, drunk. Our escort, a pink lady named Effie Trinket, looks at him in disgust. She walks up to the microphone in her high heels and talks about what an honor it is to be here.

"Welcome, welcome. The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District Twelve in the Seventy-Fourth annual Hunger Games. May the odds be _ever_ in your favor. Ladies first!" She goes over to the girl's Reaping Ball. I hope it's not Katniss. Her name is in there twenty times, on twenty slips of paper. My heart starts beating fast.

Effie clears her throat. "Primrose Everdeen."

My mouth falls open. Every girl in my section looks at me. They start backing up, until I have a wide circle around me. I swallow, hard.

"Come on, dear." Effie says, smiling down at me. I hear a few mutters in the crowd. They all know me- I'm Katniss's sister.

I walk up to the stage, slowly, pleadingly. Maybe someone will volunteer. Even as I think nit I know it's foolish- no one would volunteer for a death trap, even for a twelve-year-old girl. I look out at the audience, blinking back tears. I don't see Katniss in the audience. _Where is she?_

"And now for the boys." She picks a slip of paper from the other ball and comes over. "Peeta Mellark." A stunned, blond-haired boy from the sixteen-year old section comes up. People had backed away from him, too, just like they had for me. I feel the tears streaming down my face, hot and wet.

"Our District Twelve tributes, Peeta Mellark and Primrose Everdeen!"

**...**

**KATNISS EVERDEEN**

I wake up a few moments later. Or, at least, it _feels _like moments later. I look up at the sun. By it's position, I judge it's about two. The Reapings have already started.

"Gale!" I hiss, looking around frantically. _Where is he? He wouldn't leave me here, would he?_

That's when I spot him. He's lying a few yards away, not moving. I scramble over to him and put my ear by his heart. It's still beating, and his chest still moves, so at least he's alive and breathing. "Gale! _Gale!" _I shake him, even resorting to slapping him when he doesn't respond. I finally get him to come to when I dump some water from my canteen on his face.

"WHAT THE-" he sees me over him and clamps a hand over his mouth. After a moment, he whispers, "What the hell happened?"

"I jumped over the fence and was knocked out. You must have been too-" I break off when I see the branch I jumped off, lying on the other side of the fence. He must have tried to get out as far as me after I fell, but it collapsed under his weight, hurtling him onto this side of the fence, unconscious, like me.

"The Reapings!" He takes the words right out of my head. We bolt up and start sprinting towards our houses. Amazingly, my game bag made it with minimal damage. It bangs into my leg as I run, slowing me down. I untie it with swift hands and carry it over my shoulder.

We get to my house first. Gale keeps running, but I sprint into the kitchen and fling my bag onto the table. I'll take care of that later. I yank off my leather hunting boots and jacket, tossing them next to the bag. Buttercup hisses at the noise, but I just ignore him.

In our little bedroom, I see my Mother laid out a dress for me. It's nice- one of the only nice things she has. How kind of her to lend it to me. I pull it over my head, leaving my hair in it's braid. I splash some water on my face to remove the dirt, thankful that there's no blood from my fall. Only a bruise on my head, which is masked by my hair.

I run to the Square, clutching at the stitch in my side. I hope Gale's made it. There are no Peacekeepers out anymore; I'll have to tell them later that I was here. I run over to my section, pushing people out of my way. They look at me with knowing eyes. They all know me because of my father. The Everdeen family has a reputation for breaking the law.

I get to my section just in time to see the tributes shake hands. I can't tell who they are from here, but both have blond hair. Both merchant kids, which is rare. I search over the heads for my sister, wanting to find her so I can tell her I'm alright.

"Our District Twelve tributes, Peeta Mellark and Primrose Everdeen!" Our escort, Effie Trinket, gushes.

_WHAT?_

The breath is knocked out of me. I stare at the two tributes-the girl in particular. Her hair is in two long braids, and her un-tucked shirt forms a ducktail. The Peacekeepers escort them inside.

"NO!" I scream, pushing my way forward. "PRIM! I VOLUNTEER!" The Peacekeepers keep marching, but Prim turns around.

"KATNISS!" she shrieks. The Peacekeepers put restraining arms around her and pull her into the Justice Building.

"I'm sorry, dear. It's too late." Effie says, looking down at me with her freakish pink face.

I fall to the ground, sobbing. "NO!" I feel someone's strong arms pull me up. It's Gale.

"Come on Katniss." He pulls me away, but I continue to fight, to reach her.

My little sister is going into the Hunger Games.


	2. The Goodbyes

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

The Peacekeepers take Peeta and I inside the Justice building, where we are led to two separate rooms. where will each be given an hour to say goodbye to our loved ones.

The little room is the nicest place I have ever been. It has smooth velvet chairs and a nice view of the District, if any view could be considered "nice." I try to make myself feel comfortable, but I can't. All I can think of is the Games and how I might die in a week.

The door opens and Katniss runs in. She is wild; she runs over and flings herself on top of me. She squeezes me so tight I can't breathe.

"Prim, Prim, Prim." She whispers my name as she strokes my hair. My tears are flowing freely now, and I see my Mother in the doorway, also crying.

"Katniss. I'm scared." I whisper as I cling to her. I breathe in the scent of her, of the woods. It calms me slightly.

"I know, baby, I know." she whispers, and her voice cracks, "I should have been there." She releases me suddenly but grips the top of my arms. "You have to win." She looks right into my eyes. "You are smart, you are sweet. You have to try." She begs me. I nod, but she must know I can't win. I've seen the Games. Against the Careers, I have no chance.

My Mother comes over. She is staring at nothing, like she did when Dad died. I'm scared. She can't zone out again. "Mommy?" I whisper, walking over to her and wrapping my arms around her.

She closes her eyes and pulls me into an embrace, "My baby." She starts really sobbing now. I feel my lip trembling. I don't want to leave. I want to stay here forever, with Katniss and my Mom, in this room. I don't want to die, I don't want to go to the Capitol.

Katniss bangs her fist against the wall. "I should have been there," she clutches her head with her hands, her eyes darting around wildly. "I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid, Katniss. You are the best big sister ever," I reach for her hand, but she doesn't take mine.

"I'm not. A good sister would have volunteered for you," she looks like she is in pain, like she is already watching me die.

"Promise me that you'll take care of Buttercup, Katniss. And Lady," I say. I know she doesn't like Buttercup, and that if it were up to her, she would drown him. I see the protest in her eyes, so I beg her, "Please? He'll be so lonely without me." I know she only tolerates Lady because her milk can be sold or consumed. She finally nods, and I feel a small sense of relief. At least my kitty will have a nice home.

The Peacekeepers come in then. Katniss runs over and kisses the top of my head, clutching me to her. I hold on to her with all my strength, but the Peacekeepers are pulling us apart. I grab wildly and manage to catch her hand one last time.

"NO! PRIM! I LOVE YOU!" Katniss shrieks as they pull her out the door.

"NO! KATNISS!" I scream. I run to the door, but the Peacekeepers slam it shut and I drop to my knees. I hear Katniss yelling all the way down the hallway. I am no longer crying. All the tears have fallen, and my eyes feel swollen and puffy.

The door opens again, and Glindia comes in. She is the daughter of the owners of the local sweetshop, and she is my best friend besides my sister. Her blonde hair hangs around her face, and her blue eyes are watery. She stood right next to me, holding my hand, when I was Reaped. When she heard my name she gasped and let go. She didn't volunteer, but I don't blame her. I would never ask anyone to do that for me, not even my best friend.

"Prim," Glindia hugs me and keeps crying. I feel bad, but I would rather be with Katniss right now. My eyes feel oddly dry now, but I know that later more tears will come.

"I remember the day we first met," Glindia says, sniffling. I think back to the first day of school, when we were five. At lunchtime, we were both sitting alone. Glindia was crying, because she missed her mother. I sat next to her and hugged her, saying it would be okay. She smiled at me, and even gave me a peppermint. She sometimes shares them with me at lunch, but her parents don't like her bringing candy to school and giving handouts to the Seam kids.

I try to smile at her, but I can't. "I do, too," she holds out her hand. In her palm is a little peppermint. An offering. I take it and pop it into my mouth, savoring it. I'll miss her, and I'll miss everything.

"I'll miss you," she says, echoing my thoughts. We so often think alike and fill in each other's sentences.

"I'll miss you, too. I'll miss District Twelve," I glance around the too decorated room, the comfortable furniture foreign to me. I ache to be in my small home in District Twelve, safe with Katniss and my Mom and Buttercup.

The Peacekeepers come in then, and Glindia pulls me in one last embrace. They take her away, but she doesn't fight them like Katniss did. The thought makes my eyes prickle, but I have no more tears to shed.

The next person surprises me. It's Gale. I've never really talked to him without Katniss there. I know he feels protective of me because I'm Katniss's sister, but I never would have thought he'd come to say goodbye.

"Prim," he says, hugging me awkwardly. He pulls away almost instantly, but it's the first physical contact I've ever had with him. He's always intimidated me; he is so strong and he's old, even older than Katniss.

I don't really know what to say, and neither does he. "Use this as your token," he says, handing me a small bracelet made of deer hide. I suck in a breath. A token is the last thing on my min right now. Only now do I realize how nice it is to have a token. It will remind me of home in the weeks to come.

We sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes. "Make sure she's...okay." I tell Gale with a meaningful look. He nods because he understands. Katniss might take drastic measures if I... don't come home.

The Peacekeepers take him away. I rub my hand over the bracelet, the soft fur surprisingly comforting. There are no other visitors.

The Peacekeepers then take me away, leading me to the train platform. There is a huge crowd and cameras everywhere. They zoom in on my face. I don't like being pushed against by this many people. The people look at me with sorrow, but there is also a small twinge of relief in their eyes. They are happy that it wasn't their children; that it was me.

Peeta also looks uncomfortable. He keeps glancing at me out of the corner of his eye, as if he knows something I don't. Next to him, I feel like an ant. Even my district partner is stronger than me. What chance do I have?

The doors shut and the train starts moving. I look out the window, trying to get a last glimpse of District Twelve. The last thing I see is Katniss, hugging my mother, both of them crying, before I am gone, forever.

**KATNISS EVERDEEN**

At home, I fling myself on the bed and keep crying. Buttercup jumps up and hisses, but I don't care. I'll keep it alive, but only because my sister wants me to.

I don't know when I became this fragile, but I can't seem to pull myself together. Mother sits in a chair, staring at nothing, tears falling down her face. I know she's going to leave me again. Leave like she did when my father was blown to bits in the mine. Leave me alone to deal with the pain of losing a sister.

I know Prim can't win. Not against the Careers. Even _I_ wouldn't stand a chance.

I should have been there.

My emotions are a mixture of the pain of losing Prim, the hatred for myself for not being there, and the dread of the District Twelve male tribute.

The blonde boy who I should have no business with, who I should have never payed attention to. The one who I should never have crossed paths with. But I can't shake the connection I've felt with him, ever since that awful day in the rain when he saved my life. When he reminded me that there was hope in the world. The dandelion that means rebirth in the spring.

The boy with the bread.

...**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you like it. Sorry I can't update very fast, what with school and dance and track and such. There may be tense errors; I am a fail when it comes to grammar. Thank God for spell check. For those of you who might search the book for Glindia, I made her up. I figured a girls like Prim would have friends, so I just made her the daughter of the sweetshop owners. I know some of you may wonder where the Mockingjay pin is and why I didn't use it as Prim's token, but that will come into play later... Suspense! Goodbye for now, and I apologize for the long author's note.**


	3. The Train Ride

**Author's Note: Ok, so I'm just realizing how... terrible some parts were. *My Mom puts a pretty dress on Katniss's bed. It's pretty.* LOL, when my friends told me I started cracking up. *I indicated with my head...* Why not just say nodded? Oh well. I must not be too terrible if you're reading this. Thanks to the people who favorited (is that a word?)/subscribed to me :) I hope you enjoy, I wrote this all in the last hour, sorry if it's tedious... Here goes nothing.**

**...**

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

"Lovely, isn't it?" Effie Trinket bubbles as Peeta and I look around the car. It's the nicest place I've ever been, even nicer than the room in the Justice Building. There are comfortable window seats, ornate trappings, and little tables loaded with snacks. I don't eat, though. I am still sick to my stomach.

"Yeah," Peeta says, looking like he would rather be anywhere else. Neither of us move, and Effie just stares at us, her freaky smile still on her lips. I gulp, and Peeta fidgets next to me.

"Well, I'm sure you've had an exciting day! Why don't we show you to your rooms?" She motions for two people, who are wearing red uniforms and have their heads ducked, to take us to our rooms. They don't speak, and I wonder why. _What did the Capitol do to these people?_

I follow the servant down a long hallway. I look out a window and gasp. We must be going at least two hundred miles an hour, but I don't feel a thing. The servant turns around, checking on me, and I just blurt out the first thing that comes to mind.

"How are we going so fast?" I ask, still dead in my tracks.

She doesn't respond. For a moment I wonder why, then I catch her shaking her head, her eyes sad.

She can't speak.

I'm horrified as this realization dawns on me. The Capitol mutilated her, and she can't speak. She's stuck here, waiting on the tributes of District Twelve. What did a person do to deserve a life like that?

I do the first thing that comes to mind. I fling my arms around her. For a moment she's startled and she doesn't move. But then the surprise wares off, and she looks alarmed, and she quickly untangles herself from my arms. She backs away, shaking her head vigorously. Like I did something wrong.

"I'm sorry," I say, putting my hands behind my back and looking down. I don't know what happened. All I know was that I felt bad for the life she has to live, and I hugged her.

We continue down the long aisle until we finally get to my car. "Thanks," I tell her, and she walks away. I'm kind of relieved she's gone, and I don't have to think of the awkward situation.

Now all I have to think about is my imminent demise.

I collapse on the plush bed and start hyperventilating. _This cannot be happening. _I bite my lip so hard it starts to bleed. All I can think of is Katniss, and how she and Mother are home, without me. My heart aches, and a tear slips down my face. I didn't know I even had any tears left to shed.

I fall back on the comfortable mattress, staring up at the ceiling and letting the tears flow freely. I know I'll be crying a lot in the days to come, and that it's better to let them out now, where no one can see me, than during the training sessions with the other tributes or at my interview.

I think about Peeta, and I wonder what he is doing right now. I noticed that after the goodbyes his eyes were red and puffy, like he had also been crying. I feel bad for him, knowing he'll be missing his family as badly as I am.

I also think of how I always found Katniss staring at him, how he would always watch us. I still remember the day she came home with the bread, how she found the dandelion the very next day. I know he is often on her mind, but she never told me why.

I wonder what will become of the baker's son, and to me.

**KATNISS EVERDEEN**

I can't stand to be cooped up here any longer. I need to go out, to get some fresh air. I slip on my hunting boots and leather jacket, my hair back in its usual braid. I know my eyes are red from crying, but I really don't care. I just need to get out.

I jog out of our small house. I don't know where I want to go, really. Not the woods. I can't bear to go there after what happened this morning. I still haven't quite recovered, and I have a slight bump on my head that's just beginning to form, but that can't even compare to the pain I feel for Prim.

I wander aimlessly through the dirt roads, not paying attention to where I'm going. I bang into a few people in the busier parts of town, but they don't say anything to me. They must know me- the sister of our tribute. They must feel bad for me.

The next person I run into happens to be a familiar face. "Madge," I croak, looking into her blue eyes as she steadies me. Eyes so like Prim's.

"Katniss. I was just looking for you."

I feel a moment of confusion. _Why was she looking for me? _I try to respond, but I open my mouth and all that comes out is a croak. I feel raw from the emotions of the day. I would probably have burst into tears then, but I don't have any water left in my body.

"I want you to have something," she says, reaching into her pocket and taking out a small package. She unwraps the package, and I stare at it without any real curiosity. She unveils it then- it's a small gold pin, with a mockingjay on it. It's beautiful and must be worth a lot of money. _But why is she giving it to me? _"It was my aunt's. From when she was reaped." Her voice cracks.

When I don't move, she just pins it to my jacket. "To give you strength. In the next... few weeks." Then she does something totally unexpected. She kisses my cheek, quickly, a peck. I feel a small flicker of shock. Before I can say anything, or even thank her, she's gone. I touch the little gold pin, which is warm from being in her pocket. I love the mockingjays; they would always sing with my Father.

But, like all good things in my world, he is dead.

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

I am called down to dinner what feels like hours later. I wash my face, which is swollen from crying and has tear tracks cutting through the dirt on my cheeks. My hair is falling out of the braids, but I don't touch them. I will leave them in as long as I can, to remind me of the happier times with my Mother this morning.

I walk down to the Dining Car, which a server points out to me. Not the same one as before, but I still feel a little guilty when I see him. I feel like I may have gotten the first one in trouble.

In the car, I see that Peeta is already there, along with Effie. They are making idle chit-chat while they wait for the food to show up.

"Ah, there you are deary. Now all we need is for Haymitch to show up," she sniffs, taking a sip of the coffee in front of her. Haymitch showed up late to the Reapings, drunk, but did nothing too embarrassing. I wonder what he will say when he sees us. That we have no hope, probably. No wonder District Twelve hasn't had a victor in years.

I sit down next to Peeta. He offers me a small smile, but doesn't say anything else to acknowledge me. I wonder if he knows me- as Katniss's sister.

The food comes out, and I gasp at the mouthwatering smells. I have never seen such decadent food, and I almost start drooling. First, a thick carrot soup. I polish off the whole bowl, even though it is burning hot. I look over- Peeta is also done, but Effie is taking dainty sips from her spoon. I'm embarrassed for a second, but then I don't care. I might as well enjoy myself.

Next comes a green salad with a strange sauce on top, which Effie calls dressing. It tastes great on the greens, and I eat everything. Next comes lamb chops and mashed potatoes. The potatoes are so good and creamy, I ask for a second plate. I'm stuffed already, but I can't stop myself from eating. I've never had so much food in my life.

For dessert there is a platter of fruits and cheeses and, most importantly, a big chocolate cake. I've never had a cake before, especially not one like this. I take big bites of it with my fork, and the flavor bursts in my mouth. I savor every last bite. I know I'll be sick later, but I really don't care.

"At least you two have decent manners," Effie says, barely halfway into her slice of cake. "The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion."

I put my fork down and look up at her, a napkin folded neatly on her lap. I don't like the way she says this. It's not fair. The Capitol has so much food, yet they won't even give us any. They let us starve. Of course they ate everything fast. They'd never had so much food before, like me. The only reason I was using a fork was because Mother taught me table manners.

"They couldn't help it. They were just kids, and they were hungry." I say in a quiet voice. Effie raises her eyebrows at me, and I realize these are the first words I've ever spoken to her. She purses her lips and keeps looking at me out of the corner of her eye, like she's never heard our side of things before.

That's when Haymitch finally arrives. He stumbles in, drunk, in a dirty T-shirt. I want to start crying again. He'll never be able to help us in this state.

Effie looks at him with disgust. "Haymitch, where were you? You are supposed to help them with their strategies."

"Yeah, yeah. You go on out. I need to speak with these... people." His words are slurred. I know Katniss doesn't really like him, and now I know why. He smells awful and he can't even look straight.

Effie makes an indignant sound but leaves nonetheless. Haymitch just stares at Peeta and I, looking us over. "Not bad. You look like you have some muscle, kid," Haymitch pokes Peeta's arm, and he jerks away from his touch. He snickers. "And you, sweetheart," he says, looking at me, "are a doll."

I suck in a breath and exchange a glance with Peeta. He probably won't even remember saying this in the morning. "Come on, let's watch the Reapings," Peeta says, taking one of Haymotch's arms and helping him up.

"But what about dinner?" Haymitch growls.

Peeta rolls his eyes. "I'll have someone bring you something."

We go to a compartment to watch the Reapings, which took place today, all across Panem. My heart beats faster in anticipation. These people will be my competition.

The pair form One are both attractive. No doubt they will pull a lot of sponsors. A giant boy from District Two lunges to volunteer, and I gulp. He's huge, and strong-looking. The girl, who is smaller, also volunteers. Something about her expression makes me more afraid of her than the boy. The boy seems more like a bull- who charges with strength, but is very straight-forward- but she seems more like a viper- deadly and cunning.

A girl with vibrant red hair is chosen from District Five. A boy with a crippled foot is chosen from ten. Then I see another tribute, a twelve-year-old from District Eleven, step up to the stage. She is small, like me. She doesn't cry, though. She just has this determined look on her face. _Rue_, I think her name is. _I wonder if she'll team up with me... _

The District Eleven boy is just as big as the boy from Two. Another dose of fear rushes through me. I don't stand a chance.

Last comes our Reapings. I am chosen, and my face is red as tears fall down my cheeks. Peeta just looks shocked. The cameras cut to Katniss, shouting to volunteer as we are ushered into the Justice Building. She's screaming, and she collapses as I turn on-screen. It goes on for another minute, then the screen cuts to black.

"Are you okay, Prim?" Peeta asks me with concern. Only then do I realize that I am crying again, and that my mouth is hanging open.

I get up and go to my compartment then, leaving the others to stare at the black TV screen, which moments ago held the image of my big sister.

Crying for me.


	4. The Capitol

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

"Wake up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" Effie Trinket knocks on my door, and I wake up. I have a hard time opening my eyes because they feel crusty, and my back is all wet. It was way too warm in this bed. I miss my old bed with Katniss.

I get up and change into a white shirt and tan skirt, just like my reaping outfit. My hair truly looks horrible now, so I undo it and brush it until it hangs in long waves. I splash my face with cold water, which feels good, then head to the dining car.

The servants, I still don't know what to call them, lay out huge trays of sausage, pancakes, fruit, bread, potatoes, eggs, and orange juice. I take a sip of the cold liquid. I've only ever had an orange once, and this juice tastes so rich that I gulp the whole thing down. My stomach growls, and I dig in.

My stomach hurt after last night's big feast, and I had a hard time falling asleep. I'd never eaten so much, and this food was so... rich. I glance over at Peeta. He doesn't look too well, either, but he is dipping some bread into a warm-looking brown liquid in front of him. "It's hot chocolate," he says, noticing my staring, "Try it."

I take a sip of the steaming chocolate. It tastes so good, and my insides feel warm. It tastes milky, but not the same kind of milk as the kind I get from my goat, Lady. "It's good," I say, surprised. Even though I'm full, I drink the rest of the chocolate. I lick my lips when the cup's gone and see that Peeta is staring at me with a tender expression. I wonder why, but then Haymitch stumbles in, clearly hung-over.

"Smells good," he says, almost missing the seat. I exchange another look with Peeta. After several moments, Haymitch looks up at us. "What?"

"Do you have any advice for us?" Peeta asks. "You know. You're our mentor, and you're supposed to give us advice for the arena."

"Here's some advice. Don't die," he chuckles a little, and continues with his eggs. When he reaches for a sip of liquor, Peeta knocks it away from his hand. "Hey, boy. Give me my drink."

"Not until you give us some advice. What should we-"

Peeta is cut off when Haymitch slaps him across the face. Peeta drops the glass, and it shatters on the ground, leaving a puddle of liquor.

"You need to learn some respect. See her? She knows her place." he says, pointing at me. I purse my lips tightly. I don't find this very amusing. I need all the help I can get before the Games.

"Look. We're meeting our stylists today. We don't have time for this nonsense. Can you _please _help us?" I say the last part through gritted teeth. Haymitch observes me through narrow eyes for a second, then shrugs.

"You're not going to like what they do to you. But don't put up a fight. Just let them do their thing." I'm startled that he's given me an answer, but I nod. "As for the area, I'll need to know your strengths and weaknesses. Any special talents?" He looks at the two of us.

"I don't have any special talents," Peeta answers.

"He can bake," I say. He rolls his eyes at me.

"You can't bake someone to death," he replies.

"You might be able to," Haymitch says in a somber tone, and I'm actually a little creeped out by his ominous expression. "And you, sweetheart?" I don't like the way he calls me sweetheart, but I just ignore it. Now that I've got him talking, I need to keep him focused. "I'm a healer. I help my Mom."

"Ah. The doctor," Haymitch nods, "That's good. You can take care of minor injuries. Anything else?"

I feel bad for hogging all the attention, but I really do need help. "Well, I'm not very strong, but I know how to make food. I make cheese all the time. And I can identify the plants in the woods, too."

"That could be useful, but you never know what you're up against. Usually the types of plants can give you a hint as to what's in the arena. Any weapons?"

My heart sinks. I can't use any weapons. I don't want anyone to die, and I could never kill anyone myself. But it is necessary if I want to get home to Katniss. And I do. "Katniss, my sister, has tried to teach me how to shoot a bow. But I'm better with a knife." I answer calmly.

He eyes me thoughtfully. "Not bad. But you, Peter, need to work on finding something you're good at. Something other than baking," He snorts and gets up, taking a new bottle with him. Peeta and I roll our eyes at him. _Peter? _"And we're here."

Peeta and I jump up and look out the window. I've only ever seen the Capitol on the TV screen, and it is much more beautiful in person. Candy-colored streets, huge skyscrapers, and people everywhere, on foot and in fancy cars.

I suck in a breath when I get my first glimpse of the people. Crazy hair styles, dyed skin, and tight, shiny clothes. They point excitedly as our train rolls up, shouting something I can't hear. Peeta starts waving to the people. They go wild and start waving back. I follow his lead, even blowing a kiss to the people. They shoot up their hands to catch it. They love us.

Ladies and gentlemen, the tributes of District Twelve.

**KATNISS EVERDEEN**

The bed feels too cold and empty without Prim's body. I hardly slept at all, and what little sleep I had was filled with dreams of Prim. Prim in the Games, fighting, dying. Every horror you can imagine.

Seeing those other tributes last night drained me of hope. Just the sheer number of children overwhelmed me. Prim is one fourth the size of that monster from District Two, and even the giant from Eleven. The other tribute from Eleven, Rue, was also twelve. I know that if Prim makes an alliance, it will be with that wispy child.

I leave the house, certain that I will not be able to be lulled back to sleep. As I walk out, I can't help but notice the empty spot on the table where yesterday Prim had left me goat cheese. To think that she was here only yesterday brings a stab of pain to my stomach.

I know where I want to go. I need to be with Gale, to have him help me clear my mind. He will know just how to comfort me.

I am only a block away from his house when I pass the bakery. I stop running at the sound of my name. "Katniss!" I turn and see that the baker is coming towards me, holding a small white bag.

I can't believe that Peeta's father is calling for me.

"I want to give you these," the pain in his eyes is the same as mine. I open the bag and look inside. Half a dozen frosted cookies with sprinkles. I've never been able to afford these.

"Thanks, but I can't take these," I try giving it back to him, but he just shakes his head.

"I insist," he says, before going back into his shop. I don't know what to do. I won't eat these cookies. I can't afford to let myself feel bad for him. His son is my sister's competition, no matter if he saved my life.

I am about to throw the cookies out when I see them. Three little boys, playing in the alley. I walk to them with the bag. "Here, do you want these?" They stop their game and look up at me with incredulous eyes. They have probably never tasted a cookie before.

One steps forward tentatively and sniffs the bad. His eyes close, and I can practically see his mouth watering. He takes the bag and offers some to his friends. They each take a bite, savoring the sweetness.

I start to walk away. "Thanks!" They call. I turn and see that they are licking the crumbs from their fingers, and going for seconds. I almost smile. If I won't eat the cookies, why not give them to some starving children so they can have some happiness?

As I walk towards Gale's house, I try not to think of Prim and all the food she is going to eat between now and the Games, like fattening a pig for the slaughter.

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

I am lying on a cold metal slab in the Remake Center, in nothing but a thin paper robe. Three of the most bizarre people I have ever seen are looking down at me and talking amongst themselves.

"Not bad for District Twelve," the chubby one with the green skin says.

"Look at her hair. It's gorgeous," the man with the orange corkscrew curls and purple lipstick says, sighing.

"Cinna will love her," the girl with the spiky blue hair and gold tattoos says. "We just need to get her ready."

They put me in a bath with a gritty soap and scrub me down, taking at least three layers of skin with it. They then soak me in a soothing lather, which erases all the irritation. Next comes the worst part. They are removing all the hair from my body, in a process called waxing. It hurts my legs, and I give a little shriek with each tear. I can practically hear the skin coming off with the wax.

"Sorry. Don't worry, this is the last one," Octavia, the chubby one, says as she tears away the last of my leg hair with a final yank.

"Ah!" I scream, gasping for breath. They look at me with pity, then start plucking my eyebrows, which brings tears to my eyes.

It feels wrong, but Haymitch said to let them do it, even though I wouldn't like it. So I don't even flinch when they tell me to take my robe off. Then they examine me, removing any last bits of hair with tweezers. _I_ _wonder how Peeta feels right now..._

When they are sure that I am fully hairless, they squeal and give each other high fives. "Cinna will be in to see you shortly," Flavius, the one with the orange hair, says.

"Come on," Venia, the tattooed one, leads them out. I put on my robe again and sit on the hard table. Moments later, the doors slide open and Cinna walks in. I am startled by his seemingly normal appearance. He has brown hair and green eyes, and the only hint of makeup he has is gold eyeliner. I instantly feel more relaxed.

"Hello Primsose," he says in a calm voice, so unlike those of my prep team.

"Hi," I say nervously, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Don't be nervous. I'm here to make you feel more at ease," I try to relax my muscles, but I have been tense ever since the reaping. "I saw you at the Reaping. Very brave of you," he comments. I don't know what to say. I actually did cry a little, which isn't really brave at all.

"What am I wearing for the Chariot Rides?" I ask with only a hint of real curiosity. Every year we are dressed in awful baggy coalminers outfits, and we never get any attention. One year the tributes were even sent out naked and sprinkled with coal dust.

"My partner, Portia, and I see it as our duty to make this year's tributes... unforgettable," he says, with a sparkle in his eye, and I'm not sure he is entirely sane.

"What do you mean?" I ask, a little nervous as to what he's implying. _I don't want to go nude..._

"We are going to focus less on the mining and more on the coal," he looks at me, waiting for me to get it, but I don't. The next words out of his mouth prove he's lost his sanity. "We are going to... light you on fire."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, so not all of the parts are true to the book. I loaned my copy to a friend, so I don't know what the stylists did or how some of the exchanges with Haymitch went. I'm sure I could have found a way, but things wouldn't be exactly the same anyway. Next chapter is the Chariot Rides. And no, Peeta will not be in love with Prim!**


	5. The Chariot Ride: A Girl on Fire

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

I stand by the chariot, not wanting to go and mingle with the other tributes. I stroke our horse's head, which is coal black. Coal. Just thinking the word makes me homesick, and makes me want my father back.

Peeta comes up behind me. I turn and see that he is dressed in a similar outfit to mine- a black unitard, a cape with red, orange, and yellow streamers. He gives me a curt nod, but doesn't say anything. He, like me, seems nervous. I glance around at the other tributes. Most are just staying by their chariots, like me, but some of the braver ones are talking in a rowdy group in the middle of the room. The Careers.

Cinna and Portia come up behind us. Portia is a little more "made-up" than Cinna, and her appearance, up close, startles me. But I don't flinch when she adjusts my headdress.

Cinna holds something strange in his hands. It looks like some sort of tank. "Now, I'm going to light your capes on fire just before you go out there. Remember-smile, wave, and the audience will love you. Make sure they remember you." Cinna gives me a quick peck on the head. "Now, get on up there."

Peeta climbs up first, then offers me a hand. I take it, and he pulls me up. I'm surprised by how easily he can lift me, like I weigh nothing. He is a lot stronger than I knew. I smile nervously at him, then look straight ahead.

Cinna climbs up behind us, and I feel a small flicker of fear. _Is it really safe to have flames that close to our heads? _I try to banish the thought form my mind. Of course it is. Cinna wouldn't hurt me. Even if he wanted to, it's against the law. And yet, when he starts it up, my heart starts pounding.

I am prepared for the pain of burning, but none comes. Instead, there is a slight tickling sensation, like when Katniss used to flutter her fingers over my stomach. There is no heat, either; it's actually colder than I expected it to be. "See?" Cinna says, climbing back down and coming into view, "It's fine." The doors open then, and music blasts into my ears, along with the screaming of millions of people. "It's time."

The chariot starts moving, and I lurch forward, startled. The District One Chariot disappears, and I try to calm down. I close my eyes and take a couple of deep breaths. When I finally open my eyes again, we are right at the door. My heart flutters again, and I glance up at Peeta. He gives me a reassuring smile. "You look beautiful," he says.

I am about to answer when the doors open, and I am blinded by the flashing of millions of lights. The last thing I hear is the gasp of the people, then we are off, speeding around the track, as deadly as fire itself.

**KATNISS EVERDEEN**

I sit with my Mother in our small home, waiting for the Chariot Rides to start. It will be the first time I've seen Prim since the Reaping Recap, which was on two days ago. Has it really been only two days since I last saw her?

Right now, Caesar and Claudius are chatting about the tributes, bringing them fresh into everyone's minds. I block them out as much as possible; I don't really want to think about the other contestants, who will be trying to kill Prim in just a few days' time.

The cameras flash back to the little arena where the Chariots will be, and I wonder what Prim and Peeta will be dressed as. District Twelve always gets put in awful coal miner's outfits, since the Chariot outfits are supposed to represent your district.

Music starts playing, and the doors open. First comes the District One chariot. The contestants are spray-painted silver, with glittering silver tunics. They will pull a lot of sponsors- they always do. Next comes District Two. The pair looks absolutely frightening- something about them just oozes evil. I desperately hope that one of these two don't catch her.

None of the other chariots really stick out in my mind. District Seven is dressed as the usual tree, and the District Ten pair depict cowboys. I am just watching District Eleven roll out when something catches my eye. There, flickering on the television.

When the District Twelve chariot rolls out, I gasp. I'm panicking, because I see Prim, and she is _on fire_. There is no mistaking the flickering halo around her. I hear the audience gasp, and I wonder what is going on. The Capitol doesn't allow this kind of thing- they want all the tributes to be in good health until the arena.

I watch Prim's face for any kind of pain, but there is none. All I see is delight as her hair, beautifully curled, blows behind her. She is smiling and waving, her face lit up. People begin cheering her name, _"Primrose! Primrose!"_

She waves, and even blows some kisses. Everyone is cheering for her; the other tributes all but forgotten. While they all stand rigid, barely even acknowledging the crowd, Peeta and Prim are waving. The audience loves them- they are being showered with roses. The cameras stay on them as they pull around the arena. They look excellent in the darkness. Prim is as lovely as a rose in her make-up, and Peeta is surprisingly handsome with his strong, angular jaw.

The District Twelve tributes are unforgettable.

President Snow steps up to a podium and welcomes them to the Capitol. "Welcome tributes. In just a few short days you will be competing for the honor of being crowned Victor of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor." I think I see his eyes lingering on Prim and Peeta as he looks around the ring of chariots, but they flit away before I can tell.

The Chariots pull away then, and just before the doors close, I see the flames that flickered around their shoulders die down. I turn to my Mother. "Prim..." is all I manage to say. Her cheeks are wet, and she is smiling, just a little.

"Maybe she stands a chance. Maybe, with sponsors..." she says hopefully. I don't respond. Prim is smart- she might make it far. But she can't win, and I'm not going to humor myself with false hope like she does. Because when Prim dies, I will feel foolish for believing that she could live.

And yet, I find myself clinging to the ghost of hope; a small shred that is the only thing that keeps me going. I don't acknowledge it, but I can feel it, like Prim is really here, really beside me, watching me.

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

The chariot pulls back into the station and comes to a complete stop. Even when we are no longer moving, I still feel frozen. My legs are tingling, a strange sensation that feels like pins and needles.

"That was amazing!" Portia gushes, jumping up on the chariot and hugging each of us in turn before we can even move. "You did fabulous!"

"Ooooh, that was just all the rage! It's all the audience will be able to talk about!" Effie bubbles, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks flushed. She looks ecstatic. District Twelve never gets this much attention, since we are usually dressed in baggy and boring outfits. This is what she has been waiting for.

Cinna says nothing, but he is smiling. He takes my hand and helps me down from the chariot, for which I am grateful. He pulls me into a hug, then whispers, "You did amazing. They will never be able to forget you. 'Primrose Everdeen, the girls who was on fire.'" I look up at him. He is the nicest person I've met so far, and I am glad that he is my stylist.

"Thank you," I say, "For making me so beautiful." He smiles down at me. Only then do I notice the dirty looks the other tributes are throwing at us. The District Two boy is glaring right at me, his body tensed like he is restraining himself from punching me. Hard. I gulp. Cinna follows my gaze, and he pushes me slightly behind him.

"Let's go find Haymitch," Cinna says, narrowing his eyes at the boy and pushing me along. The others come with us, unaware, still talking about our stunning debut.

Haymitch is waiting by the door. He isn't smiling, but I can tell he's pleased with our performance. "Well, they certainly won't be able to forget you. Cinna, Portia; you were amazing." Haymitch says. I'm surprised- it's the first compliment I've ever heard him give.

We all load into an elevator, and we are brought upstairs. The elevator is clear glass, and I can see everything around me. I am blown away by the speed, since I've never been in an elevator. When the doors open, I see a room ten times nicer than even those on the trains.

"Primrose, Peeta," Effie says, gesturing grandly at the room. Welcome to your new home."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next up is training! I don't really have anything else to say about this chapter, except that I took some outfits/themes from the book and some from the movie. I don't have anything else to write for this part but some boring chitchat, which is why I cut it off. Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Training Center

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Lol, so I saw in the reviews that I hadn't updated in "forever?" I'd updated it three days ago... But I was laughing so hard when I read that review, it made my day, which was pretty sucky since I've been sick. Anyway, I went down and wrote this because of that review :) Hope you enjoy.**

**...**

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

I wake to the sound of Effie's voice, "Up, up, up! You've got a big, big, big day ahead of you!" I open my eyes and roll over. I don't want to get up. I am tired, since I only fell asleep late last night. I'm surprised I can sleep at all, given all that is happening. "Come on, Primrose, it's time to train!"

This startles me, and I start hyperventilating. _Meet the tributes? Face-to-face? In person? _I've never spoken to the tributes, and it frightens me. Especially with the way the boy from District Two was looking at me, like he'd gladly strangle me. I have a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I want to break down and cry. Seeing the others, training, doing what they do best, I will lose all hope.

I get dressed in a simple turtleneck and dark pants. It's comfortable and sturdy, good for training. I head out to the dining room, where Peeta is already sitting, in an outfit almost identical to mine. He gives me a small smile when he notices it, and I lift my lips in response.

Haymitch is also at the table, not drinking, for now. As soon as I sit down, he launches into speech, "Listen. Don't show off everything you can do. Save that for your Gamemaker session. What I want you to do is go to as many survival stations as you can. Knowing how to use a weapon is nice- if you can get one. Being able to find food is always useful, because you can't eat a weapon. Take note of the plants in the edible plants station- it can give you a hint as to what the arena is. Don't make any ally promises; talk to me first. Do you understand?" He asks, and Peeta and I nod. It's a lot of information, but it seems to make sense. "Good. I'm gonna go have a bottle." He gives a wave, and one of the servants, Avoxes, they are called, brings him a spirit.

"Tsk," Effie rolls her eyes, then beckons us to the elevators. "Come now, it's almost time!" We stand in an awkward silence in the elevator. We are down in seconds- so fast, I can't believe that we are underground.

The doors open, and even though we are there right on time, we are the last to arrive. All the other tributes stand in a semi-circle, not talking to each other. They are sizing one another up. One of the trainers, Atala, I think her name is, pins the number 12 to each of our backs.

"Alright. You are here to train for the Games. While here, you must understand that you are _not to have physical contact with any other tributes whatsoever. _If you would like to participate in hand-to-hand combat, you may touch the trainers _only_. That is all."

Most of the other tributes stay in the awkward circle, but the Careers all immediately head to the stations with the deadliest-looking weapons. I look around, searching for an empty station. I decide to try edible plants, like Haymitch suggested. I try to pay attention, I really do, but I keep getting distracted by the District Two girl, who hits the bull's-eye every single time with a knife, and the District One boy, who can spear a dummy right through the heart from fifteen feet away.

I am relieved to see that I recognize some of the plants; they are in our family's plant book. Katniss doesn't know, but I look through it almost every single night, just to see my father's handwriting. These are the plants I often see in the woods from my house by the fence. I pass the test easily, then move on. I don't want to go to a station with another tribute, so I end up going to the knot-tying station. The trainer looks surprised to see that someone has come. I try my best, but even the most basic snares prove too difficult for me. I give up after my seventh attempt on a simple snare, then break for lunch.

All of the tributes must eat lunch together. Most of the tributes sit alone, but the Careers have all pushed their tables together and are talking loudly. After getting my food, I search for a place to sit. There are no empty tables, so I go and sit with Peeta. We exchange a few comments, but nothing else.

"How is training going?" Peeta asks.

"Good. I went to the edible plants, like Haymitch suggested," I say, careful with what I reveal around him. I don't want to say my strengths and weaknesses in front of him, even if he is my ally. Which he isn't.

"Good," he says, "I tried spear throwing." he says nothing else. We sit in silence for a few moments more, then we go back out to train. I find I am pretty good at climbing, but nowhere near as good as Rue from District Eleven. She seems to fly around in the training center, barely making a sound. I almost go up to her- almost. But I can't bring myself to talk to one of the other tributes- I can barely even talk to Peeta.

About an hour later, after I go to the edible bugs station and run around on the track for a bit, we are told to go up to our rooms. I walk to the elevators slowly, not wanting to get put in an elevator with any of the Careers. When I am herded into one, I find myself with the District Five girl and Rue, the one I was too shy to talk to earlier.

"Hi," Rue says, offering me a small smile. I'm thankful that she's made the first move. "What's your name?" she asks politely, even though I know she already knows it.

"Prim," I say, telling her the nickname that no one in the Capitol calls me.

"Rue," she says, though I already know that. The elevator opens and the other girl steps out. She is very graceful in the way she moves, catlike. I don't even remember seeing her in the training center, even at lunch. Strange, I can recall almost nothing about her.

"You're twelve, like me," Rue says, startling me.

"Yeah," I reply, not sure what else to say.

"Maybe we can train together tomorrow," she says, lifting her lip slightly.

"That would be great," I say, smiling a little, even though Haymitch told me not to make any ally promises. But that wasn't _really_ an ally promise.. We stop at her floor and she walks out. Before the doors close completely, she looks over her shoulder and waves at me. I feel a little of the pressure leave my chest. I won't be alone anymore. I've got Rue.

But the odds of either of us winning are not in our favor.

**KATNISS EVERDEEN**

I sit in the meadow, right next to the fence. I haven't been in the woods since the Reaping Day. I only came here today, tentatively, so that I could be away. Away from the District, too full of people who all act somber around me and make it impossible to forget about Prim. Away from the house that feels too empty without her sweet presence. I sniffle and wipe the back of my hand across my nose. This isn't exactly helping, either.

I am startled when someone sits down next to me. I reach for my bow on instinct, but I don't have it; it's in the woods. Then I realize that it's Gale. Only he could materialize without making a sound.

"I thought you might be here. You weren't home," he says, looking out at the woods with me. He hasn't pestered me about going back into the woods, and he brings us food so we don't starve. He gets me better than anyone.

"Yeah," I croak. It's been so long since I've talked to him. "I just needed to get away... from everything." I don't really know how to explain my feelings... But then again, I never have.

"I saw her last night, on the TV. She looked beautiful," he says softly, looking at me for the first time since he arrived. I nod, but I don't trust myself to speak. I feel as if I am choking.

"Gale, I... I just can't imagine life without her," I sniffle again, and I am angry at my show of weakness. I need to be strong for her, because she is not dead yet.

"I know," he says, scooting close and wrapping his arms around me. I place my arms on his back, but only lightly. I don't know what this is for him; but for me it is only friendship. I can't afford this kind of relationship right now.

"I have to go," I say gruffly, pulling away. He watches me as I get up, but he doesn't say anything. I feel my body yearning to sneak under the fence, but instead I jog back to my house. Gale doesn't come after me. A part of me wishes he had, but I beat that part down.

I can't love him with Prim gone.

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

Peeta and I arrive at the Training Center the next morning, ten minutes early this time. But yet we are still the last to arrive. Effie smiles at us slightly, then turns on her high heels and walks away. Peeta and I join the others, but Atala doesn't have anything to say. We break away from each other instantly.

Rue stands next to me and looks at me expectantly. "What do you want to do?" she asks. The way she stands, on her toes, arms slightly out like wings, reminds me of a bird.

"Well, I did edible plants, insects, knot-tying, climbing, and running yesterday. Maybe... fire-building?" I know I really should try a weapon, but the Careers are still there. I swear to myself I'll go there after lunch.

Rue starts her fire quickly, but it takes me nearly an hour to get it going, and only with flint. She stays for a while, but I tell her she should go try something else, and she goes to the shelter station.

I look around at the other tributes. Peeta is at the camouflage station, painting his arm so it looks like a tree. The District Two boy is amazing- his sword moves like an extension of his arm. I look around the Center for the glint of red hair of the District Five girl, but find nothing. She is good at being hidden.

At lunch, Rue and I sit together. I find that she is the oldest of five siblings, and that she loves to sing. Katniss has a lovely voice, but she hasn't sang since our Dad died in a mine explosion years ago. I tell her a little about me- Buttercup, Lady, District Twelve. But I can't bring myself to mention Katniss; it is too painful.

"I say we split up," Rue says matter-of-factly. "That way, we can learn more skills." I nod. I really do need to learn how to use a weapon. It's ridiculous though; I could never kill anyone.

After lunch, I march right over to the knife-throwing station before I lose my nerve. I look around, unsure of what to do, and a trainer comes over and asks me, kindly, if I need any help. I nod shyly, and he launches into a speech about the basics of knives: how to hold the handle if you're throwing versus if you're stabbing, the proper form for throwing, and the best spots to aim for the kill. I gulp as he talks about the last one, breaking into a nervous sweat.

He hands me a small black knife- basic, but deadly. I try to throw it from ten feet away, but I don't throw hard enough and it bounces off the target and clatters to the floor. The District Two girl hears this and snickers, then does a little twirl. She throws two knives from ten yards away, and both nearly hit the bull's-eye. The trainer commends her, and she smiles evilly. As she retrieves her knives, she whispers in my ear, "That's how a real tribute throws. See you in the arena- but not for long." She winks at me, then skips on as if nothing happened.

I clench my fist around the knife handle in my hand. Her comment makes me so angry that I throw the knife with all the force I can muster. It hits the wall right next to her ear, and she gasps. She turns to me, murder in her eyes.

"Did you _see _that? She just threw a_ knife _at me!" The girl shouts, pointing her own knife at me.

" I didn't mean to," I say hotly, my face turning red. I don't know what came over me.

"The hell you didn't!" By now most of the other tributes have stopped to stare at us.

"Hey! What is going on here? Clove?" Atala demands, hands on her hips. I guess Clove is her name.

She freezes, then a small smile plays at her lips. She stares at me with icy eyes and tilts her head before responding, "Nothing." I'm shocked, but Atala finds the answer satisfactory, and she turns and leaves. Most of the other tributes go back to what they were doing, but it is quieter than before. Clove retrieves my knife from the wall and brings it back to me. "I believe this is yours," she says sweetly. I grip the handle, but her hand tightens, and she leans in to whisper, "Can't wait to see you in the arena, District Twelve," Clove says, sending chills down my spine. I shudder.

Clove may not be very big, but she has become my worst enemy.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know, long chapter. But I couldn't help myself! Sorry if I got Atala's name wrong, I don't have the book because I loaned it to a friend. Next chapter is the Gamemakers/scores, then the interviews, then the last night, then the Games! Thanks for sticking with me, these pre-Games can be a little boring...**


	7. The Gammakers

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

It's the last day of training. This is my last chance to learn the skills I will need for survival. This is my only chance to show the Gamemakers what I am made of. And I also only have two more days before I go into the arena.

I banish the thought from my mind so I can focus on the knife in my hand. I came straight here this morning with the intention of working on my throwing a little more. Clove is also here, but she stays her distance. My throws are good, but nothing like they were yesterday. It seems as if to get a good throw I need to be angry.

I watch Rue out of the corner of my eye. She is working with a sling shot, and she hits the target every time. I'm glad that she's my ally. She's smart and fast, and I won't be alone. I wonder what Peeta will do.

We break for lunch then, and I start to feel dread. That is the end of training. Now I will have fifteen minutes to impress the Gamemakers. Alone. All eyes will be on me, and I can't mess up. Haymitch heard of my little stunt with the knife yesterday, and he said that with a throw like that I'll get a good score. He also said to go all out, because a girl like me will need sponsors.

I sit with Peeta and Rue in silence, barely touching my lamb stew. I think I'm going to be sick, and I see Peeta wipe his own hands on his pants. Even the Careers seem a little nervous, and they aren't as loud as they usually are.

"Marvel Polish, District One male." A mechanical woman's voice sounds over the system, and the room goes silent. Marvel gets up then, a small smile on his face. He walks with a saunter, trying to act confident. But I can tell he's nervous; we all are.

The room is now silent as people contemplate what they are going to do. I don't even know what my plan is. I'll throw some knives and make a burn medicine, I suppose, but there's not much else that I can do that will catch their eye. I'll just be another face in the sea of tributes, no serious competitor.

"Clove Sandstone, District Two female." Clove stands up, her chin out. As she passes me, she gives me a little smirk that sends shivers up my spine. I never want to end up alone with her, of that I'm sure.

As the tributes start to go on, I get more and more nervous. It is growing closer to my turn. As the District Twelve female, I am designated to go last. I will be all alone in this room for fifteen minutes before I must put on a show. The thought makes me sick.

"Rue Elms, District Eleven female." Rue gives me a small smile as she passes. I try to return it, but it comes out as more of a grimace. Now it's just me and Peeta.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Peeta asks. I'm surprised that he's talking to me, since we've had almost no interaction since the train ride, and even then it was only at mealtimes.

"Not really, no. Do you?" I ask. He's strong, maybe he'll get a good score.

"No," he says, laughing a little. "I guess I'll just throw some weights around." He looks thoughtful for a moment. "But you should throw some knives. You're really good."

Before I can say thanks, the voice comes back on. "Peeta Mellark, District Twelve male." He gets up and leaves, a look of concentration on his face. My stomach drops, and my heart speeds up. Just fifteen more minutes. My leg starts shaking, and I have to work hard to keep my breathing normal. I feel like it's the Reaping again; everything's too hot, and it's too crowded, even though I'm alone.

"Primrose Everdeen, District Twelve female." _Has it really been fifteen minutes? _I stand up and walk to the Training Center, wiping my hands on my pants as I go.

The door opens, and I am left standing there. It feels so empty without the other tributes here. I bite my lip, unsure of what to do. I look around, and what I see makes me worried.

The Gamemakers all have a glass of wine in their hands, and a plate of food in front of them. My stomach drops. They won't be paying attention to me. It's not fair. I am going to die in a few days, and all they care about is _food?_

My face gets hot and I blink tears from my eyes. I go over to the medicinal herbs station and get to work. Then I stop. _What can I do to catch their eye? _Then it hits me.

I carefully choose a roll of gauze and a leaf I know will draw out infection, as well as some water. I go right to the knife section and drop the supplies. I now have some curious eyes on me. They must wonder why I brought the medical supplies over. I try to ignore them as I carefully choose my knife. I go for the simple one that I used my first day of training, the one that stuck in the wall. I position my feet just so and take a deep breath. _Inhale, prepare, exhale, release. _Just like the trainer told me.

The knife flies straight for a few seconds, then veers off course. Instead of landing in the thigh, like I'd intended, it sticks in the shin. What little attention I had been commanding disappears as a giant roast pig is brought out on a platter to them.

Anger ignites in me. With my life on the line, all they care about is this pig. They watched the Careers, and just when they got bored, they started to get drunk. Just like the rest of them. Before I realize what I'm doing, I hurl the knife. Just like I did yesterday.

It sticks right in the thigh of the archery dummy, all the way across the gymnasium. The whole lot of them go silent, and I allow myself a small smile as I pick up my supplies and go over to the dummy.

They all watch intently as I pull out the knife, gingerly. I lose myself, and all thoughts go into healing this dummy. I pour water from the canteen over the hole, where cotton is leaking out in place of blood. I then press the leaves to it, the ones that will draw out infection. Still not a sound escapes the lips of the Gamemakers, their pig forgotten. I wrap the gauze around the "wound," taping it shut.

I stand up then, knife still in my hand. They are still speechless. "Thank you," I say, then I turn and walk to the elevators.

"Thank _you_, my dear. You have given me much to consider," The Head Gamemaker says. There is a grin playing at his lips, and I almost shudder. Getting attention is a good thing, but getting too much attention is bad. I try to swallow my fear as the elevator doors close, but as soon as they are shut, I collapse.

That man controls our lives with the flip of a switch, and I just brought attention to myself. Great.

**KATNISS EVERDEEN**

I watch as the unsuspecting bird comes closer, moving at a leisurely pace. I close one eye as I position the tip of my arrow, aiming for the head. From my spot in this tree, I can see everything, hear anything. I clear my mind as I pull back my arm, preparing for the death shot. I breathe out and let the arrow fly.

It pierces through the turkey's head before it even has time to feel anything, and it dies without a sound. No pain, no final death screech. I hop down from my perch in the tree. It feels good to be in the woods, to shoot something. Staying inside the fence was maddening, and I feel a great sense of release from being here.

I pull my arrow out of the wild bird's brain. Blood comes out with it, but I will wash that off later. I drag the bird a few hundred yards to a stream, where I will gut and clean it. I rinse off my arrow, too, then put it in my quiver with the others.

I have found that as long as my hands are busy, I can't think. The work is mind-numbing, and I am glad to do anything but hear my own thoughts. I focus solely on the task in front of me, like an animal would. First I pick the feathers, then I cut out the insides, then I bury them, then I wash the bird, then I put it in my bag to bring home.

It feels oddly satisfying to finally bring home my own food for once. I won't be selling this bird. I check my snares on the way back and find one rabbit. This I will sell. It should fetch a good price, since it is still quite early for rabbits to be out and about.

_Snap. _My head whips around. My heart pounds, but I don't make any other sound. I don't even trust myself to breathe as my eyes roam over the space where the sound came from. I see a slight shadow by the trees, and my hand flies to my quiver. In three seconds flat, I have an arrow loaded and pointed at my attacker. "Show yourself." I command.

Gale comes out of the shadows, hands up. "Jeez, Catnip! Don't shoot me!"

My arrow tip falls, and I let out an exasperated sound. "Don't do that, Gale! I almost shot you!" I turn away, picking up my bag. He runs to catch up to me.

"What?" he asks, keeping up with me with ease. "I was here first; you're the intruder."

I glance up at him. His face is hurt, and I realize too late that he thought I would look for him when I came to the woods. Well, I didn't. "Well- Just- Ugh!" We are almost to the fence now. I don't really know what to say to this.

"What did you catch?" He asks, changing the subject, for which I am grateful.

"A turkey." I say. We often catch them as they wander around in packs. The meat is good, and it can feed both of our families for two days.

"Good." He says. "Planning on selling it?"

"No," I say, "But I do plan on sharing it." We stop then, and he takes out a knife. He slices parts off the turkey, giving me half and him half. "No," I start to object, "You need more. You have Hazelle and Rory and Vick and Posy. All I have are my Mother and Pri-" My voice cuts off with a strangled sob. I don't have Prim. All I have is my Mother. Tears start to form, and I brush them away angrily. I've been crying a lot lately.

"Shhh, shhh." Gale says, putting down the knife and embracing me. I want to push him away like I did a few days ago, but I can't find the strength. I'm so tired, and all I want to do is lay here and never get up.

"Here, I'll have this, you take the rest." I stuff the rest of the meat at him, then go to the fence. Then I realize that I forgot my game bag. I jog back to get it. I bend down, and when I look up, I see Gale staring at me with a conflicted expression. Then, before I can do anything, he bends down and kisses me.

My first instinct is to push him away. _What is he doing? How can he kiss me with what is going on now? _Then I realize that I don't care. I feel something stirring in my chest, and I find myself wanting to kiss him. I cup my hands around his face, kissing him back. It's so good to finally escape me and become a part of him. I don't care. I'm selfish.

Then Prim's face flashes in my mind, and Peeta's. I pull away, covering my mouth with my hand. "I'm sorry." I run back to the fence with my bag and crawl under it, leaving Gale behind. Maybe in a few years, when these Games are long over with, I can afford this kind of love. But right now, the hurt is too fresh and I can't love him, not in this way.

As I jog back to my little house in the Seam, all I can do is think of Prim, and how instead of worrying about her, I'm kissing boys and killing turkeys. The thought brings a fresh wave of pain to my heart, and once I step through the door, I collapse, crying.

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

"So, how did you do?" Haymitch asks at dinner. It's the subject everyone's been dying to talk about but nobody had the guts to bring up. I swallow my turkey down. Even with the gravy, it seems to get stuck in my throat.

"Fine," I say, glancing up at Peeta. He looks nervous too.

"Okay," he says. Haymitch looks frustrated.

"Well, _what did you do?" _he growls, slamming his liquor bottle down, causing it to slosh over the rim. Effie doesn't even reprimand him, she's so interested in what we have to say.

"Nothing too impressive. I threw some weights around. One almost landed on my foot. They didn't seem too interested," Peeta shrugs and takes a sip of water.

"What exactly did they say?" Haymitch asks, a pained look on his face.

Peeta puts down his glass, his eyebrows pulled together. "Nothing. Why?" "No reason," Haymitch says, quickly changing the subject. "And you, sweetheart?"

"Oh, I threw a knife. It wasn't a very good shot, but then I threw another one. It went all the way to the archery station." Haymitch raises his eyebrows, and even Cinna looks impressed. "Then I bandaged up the wound."

"Did they say anything?" he asks, eyeing me closely.

"They said thanks. Oh, and the Head Gamemaker said I had given him much to consider." I say sheepishly.

Haymitch takes a swig of liquor. "Well, either you saved yourself or you dug your own grave. Let's go see which." Haymitch leads the way to the couches. My stomach feels like a ball of lead. Haymitch's words have brought fresh fear to me.

We turn on the TV, and the announcers do a bit of bantering before the real highlight of the night starts. Each tribute gets a score from one to twelve to indicate how they did, twelve being amazing and one being awful. No one has ever gotten a twelve, and I'm pretty sure no one has ever gotten a one, either. The scores will come up by district, first the male and then the female. First up is Marvel.

His face pops up, then the number nine flashes below it. That's a good score, and it will be tough to beat. Glimmer also pulls a nine, and Cato and Clove each get a ten. Most of the other tributes manage between a three to a six. Thresh gets a ten, and Rue manages to pull a seven. I'm really anxious now, just like I was before my session. Peeta's face appears, and the number eight pops up beneath him.

"Oh!" Effie exclaims, "That's the best score we've had in years!" She kisses the top of his head, and there is a pink lipstick mark. He smiles wide, pleased with himself. Then my face pops up.

Followed by the number nine.

"Oho!" Effie exclaims, turning on me. I'm shocked. _A nine? _That's much better than what I thought I would get.

Cinna embraces me. "Good job. I'm so proud." They all go on and on about how amazing we were. I smile at Peeta, but the smile disappears from my face when I see the way he is looking at me. His face is cold and calculating, so unlike the Peeta I've grown used to.

Then I remember that I shouldn't grow accustomed to any Peeta, because in order for me to live, he must die.

And the odds of that, it seems, are not in my favor.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter flew off my fingers in less than an hour. I love it, hope you do too. Not much else to say besides hi. HI! Oh yes, and thanks for the reviews! I love the feedback!**


	8. The Interview: A Story to Root For

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update, but I had a dance competition this weekend (yay!) Well, I don't know what else to say accept one more chapter until the arena! YAY!**

**...**

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

Today is another long day. I will be trained, primped, and styled until I am an entirely new person. I'm feeling strangely jittery, but it is probably due to the fact that I will be in the arena tomorrow. This could possibly be my last day left on this earth. The thought makes me sick. There is no feeling worse than knowing you are going to die and not being able to do anything about it.

My first lesson is with Effie. As soon as I walk in the door she pounces on me. "No, no, no! You have to walk with _elegance_. I have a lot of work to do with you."

She has me put on heels so high just looking at them makes my feet ache. I practice walking back and forth across the room, but there is always something wrong with what I'm doing. My ankles are wobbling, my face shows pain, and my arms are shaking. Who ever thought walking could be so hard?

Finally, an hour later, I manage to walk well enough for her standards. "Yes, very good! Oh, I hope Cinna puts you in high heels!" I certainly hope he doesn't, but I just smile and nod at Effie. Her intentions are good, but sometimes she can be a little crazy.

She teaches me more things, such as how to sit with a dress on and how to present myself. "Like a lady," she says, "Not an animal."

I'm relived when we finally break for lunch. Peeta was working with Haymitch for the morning; I will be working with him in the afternoon. We must train separately to get our interview angles, to make us stick out in the sponsor's minds.

Peeta and Haymitch enter the room then, laughing. My eyes narrow. _What was so funny? _I frown, studying Peeta. He seems awfully lighthearted for someone about to go into the Hunger Games. He's a better actor than I thought.

"How did your session go?" he asks, a little too innocently.

"Fine," I say, "I learned how to walk." He looks at me funny, like he think's I'm joking. "How did your's go?"

"Good." he says, not going into detail. He takes a spoonful of the lamb stew. It's good, with little plums on a bed of white rice.

"Come on, Primrose," Haymitch says, beckoning me to the other room after lunch. No one uses my sister's nickname for me here. It's strange to be called Primrose, but I get up and follow him anyway. We sit on two leather sofas, facing each other. He studies me over the glass coffee table. It's odd to see him without a bottle, and he actually looks sober. "I've talked to Cinna," he says, getting right to the point, "And he says he wants to make you... as girly as possible. Sweet. Innocent. Harmless. Think you can do that?"

Sweet, innocent, and harmless? Of course I can pull it off! It's who I am. I won't even be able to kill anyone in the arena, except perhaps Clove, but even she is way out of my league. "Of course." I say, widening my eyes and making them seem innocent.

Haymitch grunts, then launches into example questions: "What do you miss most about home? What do you enjoy most about the Capitol? What do you think of the other tributes?" The only hard question is when he asks about Katniss. A lump forms in my throat and tears brim in my eyes. I can't talk about Katniss. My lip wobbles.

"Perfect." Haymitch says, looking satisfied. I realize this is what he has been waiting for: tears. The ultimate sign of a weak little girl. "Go get ready, and go get 'em." He pats me on the shoulder as I go by. I'm nervous for the interview. People will be paying attention to me: The twelve-year-old girl from District Twelve who got a nine. They'll want to see what I'm made of. But I understand what Haymitch wants me to do: use my size to my advantage and make the other tributes forget about me. Even a girl who got a nine in training is less noticeable than a giant from another district.

Today is much the same as the day of the Chariot Ride: I am plucked, scrubbed, and re-made by Octavia, Flavius, and Venia. My nails are painted with a flashing yellow polish. My arms and shoulders are sprinkled with shimmering gold dust. My hair is done in two pigtail braids, much like the day of the Reaping. My cheeks are red and rosy, but other than that, there is minimal makeup. Just like a harmless little girl.

"Ready," Octavia sighs, smiling widely. "Oh, you are going to look so perfect!" They exit the room, and Cinna comes in next with a garment bag.

"Here you are," he unzips the bag and I gasp. Inside is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. It is made of some sort of yellow material that flickers, almost like candlelight. It is even more gorgeous than my Chariot outfit. Now, I am not on fire: I am the flame.

"It's beautiful," I whisper, rubbing the fabric between my fingers. I am mesmerized by the feel of the fabric; I have never touched something so smooth, almost like water.

"Try it on," he says gently, handing the gown to me.

I slip into the dress. The straps fasten around my neck, and it stops just around my knees. He gives me sandals and I'm thankful that they don't even have heels. The dress completes the look: I am nothing but a harmless little girl from the Seam.

A harmless little girl with a nine.

**KATNISS EVERDEEN**

Last night was the first night I fell asleep. Really fell asleep, not just doze off for an hour only to be woken up by my sister's screams in my nightmares.

Today was the first day I've actually done anything besides sit around. I went back to school, even went to the Hob and traded one of the squirrels I caught in my snare. It was a good trade- I got a blanket for it. I didn't go to the Bakery to trade like I normally would; it felt wrong, knowing our loved ones were about to fight to the death when, at best, only one could return.

The TV comes to life. "Shhh!" I say frantically, even though no one is making a sound. It's just me and my Mother. She looks up, her eyes dead and cold like that awful time all those years ago.

Caesar jogs onto the stage, and the crowd in the Capitol cheers. He laughs and does a little dance move, which makes the audience go wild. "Welcome, welcome!" Caesar says, and the crowd hushes. "I know you're all just as excited as I am-" the crowd screams at this, and Caesar holds up a hand, "so now, let's bring out the tributes! Make some noise for District One!" The crow screams so loud that it hurts my ears and I'm not even there. I'm just anxious to see Prim, but she's scheduled to go last. Well, almost last.

The District One girl comes out. Tall, blonde, and striking in a revealing red gown, I have no doubt what her angle is: sexy. The District One boy is quite dim, even for a Career. The District Two boy is a heartless murderer, cold and cruel. The District Two girl is even creepier, and the way she responds to one of Caesar's questions sends chills down my spine- "What is your ideal method of killing?"

"Knives," she says the word almost reverently, and there is a creepy smile on her lips. "Throwing is good, but I prefer stabbing. It's much more fun." the audience chuckles nervously, but I know they'll be dying to sponsor her. A ten is an impressive score.

The rest of the interviews pass in a blur, none sticking out in my mind until it's District Eleven. Now I'm really nervous, and my palms are sweating. I can only imagine what Prim must be going through.

Rue, looking sweet in a gossamer gown with wings, makes people sigh. The wings make her look like a bird about to take flight with the way she stands- on her toes, leaning forward, arms slightly extended. She is cute, and she warns the audience not to forget her. Thresh is sullen and hostile, answering with only a yes or no question. He will also pull a lot of sponsors.

It's Prim's turn. I'm fidgeting- the anxiety is too much. "And now, welcoming District Twelve- Primrose Everdeen!" The audience claps, but they aren't as loud as they were before. They must be getting bored.

Prim steps onto the stage, and the audience gasps. She literally _flickers_ on stage, casting a radiant glow even brighter than her flaming debut.

Primrose Everdeen: The Girl as Dangerous as Candlelight.

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

"And now, welcoming District Twelve- Primrose Everdeen!" The audience applauds, but the sound is distorted by the ringing in my ears. _Is it really my turn? _I wipe my sweaty palms on my skirt. My breathing picks up, and my heart starts skipping like a rabbit's. _I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this..._ I try to pull Katniss's face into focus, but I can't even pull that up. Someone pushes me from behind, and I stumble up to the curtain. Taking a deep breath, I step out onto the stage.

People. So many people. The all gasp when they see me, flickering in this soft gown. I try to smile, but I can't clear my head. The room looks fuzzy, and I still hear ringing. I take a seat next to Caesar, who immediately pounces on me.

"My, my, my! What a lovely gown! In fact- what a lovely stylist! Can we please give a hand to Mr. Cinna?" The audience goes wild, and everyone turns to the balcony, where Cinna sits with the other stylists. He gives a small wave, then directs the attention back to me. "Now, Primrose, what are your thoughts on your stylist?"

_Is he talking to me? _I clear my throat, trying to buy some time. Then I remember something Haymitch said to me earlier: _Make them connect with you on a personal level. _"Please, call me Prim." I say lightly.

"Alright, _Prim_," Caesar says, winking at the crowd, who all starts to laugh lightly. They seem oddly captured, as though they are receiving a piece of information no one else knows about me. "What are your thoughts on the fabulous Mr. Cinna?"

_Gush. _"Well, he's absolutely amazing. I mean, just look at this dress!" The audience screams at this, and I wait for them to quiet down. "He's also the nicest person I've met so far. He's like a big brother." The crowd _Awwws_ at this, all in unison.

"He is sweet, isn't he? Now tell me- What do you enjoy most about the Capitol?"

"Besides the clothes? I would have to say... the food!" My eyes light up when I say this. It's true; I've never been able to eat as much as I want, whenever I want.

"Mmmm, what's your favorite?" Caesar says, licking his powdery blue lips that match his hair, eyelids, and twinkling suit.

"Well, I'm a fan of the chocolate cake." He pats his stomach, and the audience laughs in agreement. The crowd hushes, and Caesar continues.

"I like the desserts. Especially the chocolate covered strawberries," I say. It's true: I love the way they seem to burst in my mouth, and the chocolate just adds to the flavor.

Caesar chuckles. " The strawberries are in season now. Well, I'm going to move on to the topic on everyone's mind- your training score. A nine is a big number, especially for someone from Twelve, and someone so young." He raises his eyebrows at me, and the crowd starts to mutter to each other.

"I'm actually quite surprised. I mean, I've never hurt a fly before! In fact, I usually help people! My Mom is a doctor, you know. I even helped nurse a goat back to health!"

"How touching," Caesar says. I'm starting to feel more comfortable. Caesar's easygoing nature certainly helps. I'm lost in memories for a second, remembering the day Katniss brought Lady home. But I'm snapped back to the present when Caesar brings up the next question. "I think we all remember your Reaping. The tragic ending, when your sister tried to volunteer for you. I think we all shed a tear then. What sisterly love." My heart pangs. I'm dreading this next question. "What did you say to your sister when you said goodbye?"

Tears form in my eyes. "I-I told her I love her more than anything." My voice cracks when I say _her_. "And she told me to come home to her. She's my big sister, and I really, really miss her. I wish I could be with her right now, because she's so strong." Tears start slipping out of my eyes, and the audience is absolutely quiet.

"There, there." Caesar says, patting my hand. I think I see actual _pain_ in his eyes. How odd. "I'm sure you'll see her soon enough."

"Thank you." I choke out. I need some fresh air- is the room spinning? The buzzer goes off, and I stand up. My skirt swishes around me. The audience applauds as I walk off, but it is gentle applause, and I can tell they are all touched by my last show of emotion. But "emotional" doesn't help; in fact, it probably hurts.

Peeta comes onto the stage next. He has the audience right away with his funny personality. There's a tidbit where they actually sniff each other, which makes the audience go wild. Then he compares each tribute to the bread from their district, playing up the "Baker's son" angle.

"Tell me, a charming boy like you must have someone special back home?"

Peeta blushes, then looks down. "No." He gives an unconvincing shake of the head.

"Don't be like that- tell us. Who is she?" Caesar pushes for information. I'm curious to see what he will say.

"Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her for as long as I can remember. But I don't think she even knew I existed until the Reaping."

The audience sighs, like this is something they've all dealt with before. "Here's what you do. Win the Games, go home, and then she can't say no to you, eh?"

Peeta gives a small smile. "I don't think winning would help in my case. In fact, she would probably hate me if I returned."

"And why is that?" Caesar looks puzzled.

He takes a breath, "Because her sister came here with me."

**KATNISS EVERDEEN**

"Because her sister came here with me." The words echo around my head. I can't quite comprehend their meaning. Then, it all clicks. _Me! He means me!_

I think of all the times I caught him staring at me. How he took a beating to give me a loaf of bread. _How did I never notice this before?_

As the shock wears away, I have time to feel more emotions. Deeper emotions. _How could he? _It infuriates me. How could he play with my mind like this with my _sister _in the Games? It's a sick, twisted thing to do, and I loathe him for it. He's never even spoken to me, but now he will admit his love for me _on television?_ What little attention my sister had been claiming has been swept away by his secret love confession. And I hate him for it. I can never love him, not with Prim in the arena.

I kick over a chair, and Buttercup topples down. He hisses at me, and I hiss back. He's been awfully lonely without Prim, but he still hates me.

Peeta, it seems, is more deadly than I thought.


	9. The Final Night: Saying Goodbye

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Recently, I have been receiving a lot of subsribers/favotiters. Thanks to those of you have stuck with me, and thanks to those new people for giving me a chance! Thanks especially to all the reviewers, as the feedback/praise is nice to hear! This chapter isn't very exciting, but there has to be a placeholder before the Games, right?**

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

I end up on an elevator with Rue and Thresh. Rue and I smile at each other, but don't say anything else. Peeta's last words are still ringing in my ears: _Because her sister came here with me._

I'm the sister. Me. Peeta is in love... with my sister? With _Katniss? Peeta? _As far as I know, he's never even talked to her. How could he _love _her? How could he just say it on national television, and why _did_ he say it? I don't know what to make of it.

The elevator stops on my floor with a ding. I look up, startled. I didn't even notice Rue and Thresh step off. I walk through the open doors. Out of the corner of my eye, I see that Peeta has just gotten out of the elevator next to mine. I stop and stare at him, but he doesn't even look at me.

The first pair of arms that find me are Cinna's. "You did amazing." He whispers in my ear.

"You made me look amazing." I smile up at him, and he smiles back. I am still flickering because of Cinna's genius.

"The outfit only captured the people's _eye_. Your personality caught their _hearts_. They loved you."

Cinna's words fill me with hope. It's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me, but all I can think to say is, "Thanks."

"Not bad, sweetheart." Haymitch touches my shoulder lightly. My heart soars. If Haymitch thinks I did well, then I must have! Cinna may tell me what I want to hear, but Haymitch will always tell me the truth.

"Oh, my darlings!" Effie comes in, tears dripping down her face, making her mascara run. "They loved you! And Peeta, your confession of love just sealed the deal!" She hugs us both, too tightly, and I can't breathe.

"Yes, yes, we all know they did just fabulous." Haymitch rolls his eyes. "Now, get to bed. You have a, ah... big day ahead of you."

My stomach squeezes. Effie leads us off to our rooms. I glance up at Peeta, who is standing right next to me, and blush when I find him staring down at me. His eyes dart away. His words still bounce around in my head. _Well, there is this one girl... had a crush on her for as long as I can remember... her sister came here with me._

The door to my room opens, but I hesitate to go inside. If I go in there, I will be totally alone, left with only my nightmares about the horrors I am sure to face tomorrow. I take one last look at Peeta and Effie, take a deep breath, and enter my room.

The door shuts with a click behind me. This is my last night in this room; it could possibly be my last night as Primrose Everdeen. I go over to the window and pull back the curtain, looking at the Capitol streets below. There are crowds of people bustling about, most with a glass in their hands, drinking. The heavy glass blocks the sound, but I can imagine the noise. My breathing comes faster as I think of how tomorrow these people will be watching me fight to the death on television.

I turn away from the window and go into the bathroom, trying to clear my head. As long as I am moving, I have no time to think. Not about Katniss, not about home, not about the arena... I undo the braids from my hair, letting it fall in waves past my shoulders. I carefully wash my face, erasing every trace of makeup. When I look back in the mirror, I am just Primrose Everdeen again. Not the fancy Capitol Primrose; I am Katniss's Prim.

I pull off the shimmering golden dress and hang it in the closet. Instead, I pull on a long white nightgown. I trudge over to my bed, dreading this night, because I know I will not be able to find sleep.

As soon as my head hits the pillow, it takes about three seconds for the tears to start coming. I don't even bother to hold them back. All of the tears I've been holding in for the past week are released in a sudden torrent. The sheer amount of water trying to force its way out of my eyes actually hurts. I smash my face into my pillow to muffle the sobs, but there is no one around to hear me.

I think of Katniss and my Mother, of Lady and Buttercup. Even our tiny shack in the Seam seems welcoming. No matter how much time I spend in this Capitol room, I know I belong in District Twelve.

Next comes the deep-rooted dread. _What will the arena be? _There's no use in wondering about it, since it can be anything from a frozen wasteland to a burning desert. But my thoughts keep inadvertently wandering to it, and the other tributes. I doubt any of them are asleep. How can you possubly sleep, knowing you could be dead in less than twenty-four hours? That you probably will be dead?

I thought I knew pain. The truth is, there is no pain worse than knowing you are about to die and not being able to do anything about it.

**KATNISS EVERDEEN**

I sit at the table, looking down at the unpolished wood. There is no hope of sleep tonight.

Her name keeps moving through my thoughts like a pulse, like it has a life of its own. With every heartbeat, her name bounces around my skull. _Prim. Prim. Prim. _

Prim. My sister. Who I was too late to save.

Regret is not a strong enough word for what I feel. I keep replaying the morning of the Reaping over and over in my head, searching for anything I could have done differently. If I had just been there, I could have volunteered and saved her; the only person on this earth who I am sure I love.

I hate myself.

I pound my fist on the table, and an animal sound comes out of me. Buttercup growls and swats his paw at me. "Shut up." I hiss at him. "The only reason I even kept you was because I promised Prim I would. And she's not coming back. So shut up." I clutch my hands to my stomach and rock back and forth. Buttercup's ears perk up at her name. I know he misses her, but he's just a stupid cat who has no idea of the horrors of this world.

I wonder what Prim is doing right now. She needs to sleep, but there is no way she is sleeping. I wouldn't be able to sleep, either.

Prim. Over the past few days alone, she has grown up so much. At the Goodbyes, she was broken down. The Chariot Ride, with her fire outfit, made her look stronger, more fierce. Her training score gave her hope, and maybe even a slim chance. Now, her interview made her seem loving, strong, and beautiful, and she is way more mature now than she was when she started this journey.

That night, I drift in and out of sleep, taunted by dreams of Hunger Games past and Hunger Games present.

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

_I'm running as fast as I can, but it's not fast enough. Clove is catching up. "Come here, District Twelve!" she snarls._

_I almost stop running. It's so hard: my legs are burning, there is a sharp stab with every breath, my head pounds, and my throat aches. It would be so much easier to turn and accept death. But I can't. I have to keep fighting: for my family, for my friends, for my life._

_I push myself faster, faster, but my legs do give out eventually. I crumple to the ground, panting. Clove is also panting, but there is a wicked smile on her face. "What's the matter, District Twelve? Too tired? That's too bad. I was hoping for a fight." She kneels down and smiles at me. I remember what she said in her interview. _"Throwing is good, but stabbing is much more fun."

_She takes out an evil curved blade, then pulls her arm back. I scream and scream and scream, but there is no one to rescue me._

...

"Gah!" My eyes fly open. My heart is beating like a drum, and I am breathing in shallow gasps. It takes me a minute to convince myself that I'm not dead, not yet.

I sit up. It's too hot in this fluffy bed. My pillow is stained with something wet. I try to remember falling asleep, but all I remember is a lot of tears, which would explain the wetness.

I look out at the window, but it is still dark. I can't stand to sit in this bed any longer, though, so I get up and cross over to the window. There is a cushioned ledge there, with a little throw pillow. I curl up against the frame and look out. It is less crowded, but there are still a few late-night partiers. There is a lot of broken glass bottles and streamers littering the city streets, and even some people, passed out. Those who are still awake are moving about clumsily, sometimes tripping and falling.

I lean my head against the side and turn away from the window. This window can zoom in and out of anywhere in this city, but it can't show me District Twelve. It can never show me Katniss.

I know I need to sleep, but I can't. I can't even cry, either; my eyes feel strangely dry, like I let too much water out. My whole body aches and my eyes droop from exhaustion. But I can't sleep in that bed. It is too comfortable, too empty without Katniss there.

I drag a small blanket from the bed over to my little ledge. It's not as comfortable, but I like it better here. It feels more like my bed in the Seam. I lay my head on the small pillow and stare up at the ceiling, because each time I close my eyes, Clove is there, waiting with her knives.

Waiting for me to die.


	10. The Cornucopia

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know it's been a while since I've updated. I'm sorry. The year is winding down, and there is all the craziness of finals, middle school graduation, my dance recital, my upcoming vacation, and class trips/dances. I don't know what is going on and when I'll be able to update, but I get out of school the 14th. So I'll probably have an update the 15th. (lol.) Anyway, I am not abandoning the story, but the month of June is very hectic, and I'll be on a better schedule in July.**

**...PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

I guess I eventually fell asleep, because when I open my eyes again, it's morning. The dreaded morning. Possibly my last one.

I push the thought from my mind and get up. My back is sore from the ledge and the three hours of sleep, but I know I never would have been able to sleep on that bed. It feels too soft for a bed, and too big without Katniss beside me.

The first thing I do is take a shower. I let the hot water run over me for a long time. It feels so nice. Back home, we bathe in a bin, and if you want hot water you have to heat it. Here, there is hot water at the press of a button. There are also so many different options for soaps, lotions, shampoos, and water preferences. I still haven't figured it out, and I doubt I ever will.

Tears well up in my eyes. I thought I was all cried out from last night, but I guess not. It's nice to cry in the shower, with the rushing water to drown out my cries and the steam floating around.

After a nearly thirty minute shower, I step out and into the dryer. It takes about twenty seconds in the full-body heater, and I am completely dry. I press my palm to another contraption and a current runs through my head, parting, combing, and drying my hair instantly. My eyes look red and puffy in the mirror, but there is nothing I can do about that.

The door opens then, and Cinna is standing there. "Come on. It's time to go." I walk toward him, my heart pounding in fear and anticipation. I'm glad it's Cinna that will be accompanying me to the launching room.

As we walk to the elevators, Haymitch comes over. He bends down and hugs me, which surprises me. "As soon as the gong goes off, run away and find a source of water. Don't go into the Cornucopia, no matter how tempting it is." he whispers in my ear. Then he pulls back. "Good luck, sweetheart." It's odd: it almost doesn't sound like a joke when he says this.

Cinna and I go to the roof and board a hovercraft that takes off as soon as we are seated. The Capitol streets are deserted: everyone is either drunk from partying last night or sitting at home waiting for the Games to start.

I start to hyperventilate, and Cinna looks at me with concerned eyes. "Would you like something? Perhaps a glass of water?" I nod, and a fancy Capitol attendant brings me a glass of cold water. I gulp it down, then get a second cup. They offer me food, but anything I eat at this point will be thrown up.

I think of Katniss. Right now, she is sitting in our tiny house, staring at our ratty old TV, willing me to come home. My heart aches. _Why did it have to be me? Why couldn't some other unfortunate girl have been Reaped for the Hunger Games?_

The windows black out all at once. It would have been scary, but it's so systematic it was obviously planned. And windows blacking out is a small fear compared to what is about to happen. We must be nearing the arena. The thought sends a shiver up my spine.

The hovercraft lands smoothly. Right now, we are under the arena. This will be my home, my only reality for the next few weeks. Or minutes, depending on how long I last.

Cinna unpacks a small bag that holds my clothes. He had no say in this outfit; every tribute will be wearing the same exact thing. He hands me the clothes: undergarments, simple tawny pants, a light green blouse, a sturdy brown belt, and a thin, hooded black jacket that falls to my thighs. The material is strange, and I've never felt it before.

Cinna notices. "It's designed to reflect body heat. Expect some cool nights." He then hands me skintight socks and soft leather boots, which I put on. "There. Do they fit well?"

Of course they fit perfectly. I sit down on a hard chair and put my head on my legs. I am shaking, and I'm glad I refused the food: anything I would have eaten earlier would be gone now. I start breathing heavily again. Cinna rubs his hand across my back, comforting me until the last second.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Cinna reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small bracelet. I don't recognize it at first, but then I remember: it's the bracelet Gale gave me as my token. Cinna fastens it around my wrist. "You know, a token is nice to have. It lets you cling to a small piece of yourself." he smiles slightly, but I can't return the gesture.

"Please proceed to the launching tube." The cool female voice plays over the last speaker, just like it did for our Gamemaker sessions. My head flies up and my heart skips a beat, panicked. I can't do this alone.

Cinna takes my hand and guides me to the tube. He then encases me in his arms. "Don't worry, my Fire Girl. You'll set them ablaze." He kisses the top of my head softly, then gently pushes me forward into the tube. I turn to face him as the door closes. I take a shaky breath as they shut with the final bang.

The tube starts to move up. My hands fly to the sides, panicked. I lock eyes with Cinna one last time, and he nods. I try to stand up straighter, but I'm not that much taller.

I close my eyes and wait for my torment to begin.

**KATNISS EVERDEEN **

I gasp and jerk awake, my eyes flying open. It's dark, and for a moment I'm not sure if I'm dead or alive. But no, my heart is beating and I am still breathing.

I lay there for a few moments, shaking. It's wet, and it takes me a second to realize I am lying in a pool of sweat.

It felt so real. The nightmare is always the same: Prim dying. The reason is always different: Dying in a mine explosion like my Father, starving to death because I can't take care of her.

But this time was different. It was like I was there, watching it happen. The monster from District Two, I think his name is Cato, was pounding her to death. Her skull was punched in, but she was still alive, moaning and bleeding. Her arm was snapped, her eye was swollen, and her mangled body was twisted beyond recognition. And all I could do was scream as my little sister was beaten to a bloody pulp in the Hunger Games.

I feel wetness on my cheeks and brush it away, frustrated. My little sister means the world to me, and if she dies, I die.

And today could be the day she dies.

I suck in the air in large gulps; I am like a drowning girl who has finally surfaced after ten minutes. I gasp at the air, trying to clear my mind and focus on breathing. But every time I get close to relative calm, my thoughts drift to the Hunger Games, and the whole things starts again.

I force myself to calm down. I have to believe she will come home because, as I have told myself so many times before, if I don't have hope, I don't have anything.

I get up out of bed and pull my hair into a braid, carefully combing all of the knots out of it. When I am done with that, I brew a pot of tea, taking my time. I have found that if my hands are busy, it is easy to forget. Not forget, exactly; more like I don't think. I would take the numbness over the pain any day.

After a skimpy breakfast of tea and bread and soup flavored with the turkey bones, I turn on the TV. It's just junk form the Capitol; little videos from the party last night, some chatting between Caesar and Claudius Templesmith about last night's interviews. Prim's lovely form pops up, and Claudius starts talking about Cinna's brilliance. My heart aches as I look at her, and I close my eyes.

I'm not sure what to do, but I have seen some people in the District pray before. I'm not a religious person, but if there is a God, I need His help right now. I fold my hands and bow my head. _Please, please save Prim. I love her with all my heart, and I need her to come home. _A lump forms in my throat. _This is my one wish, my one prayer. Please, please save Prim._

"Here we are, just one minute away from the start of the Games. Are you as excited as I am, Caesar?"

My head snaps up. _One minute?_

"You betcha. Oh look, here come our tributes now."

The camera comes up out of the ground, almost like you are watching from the eyes of a tribute. My stomach clenches.

The Cameras then zoom out and soar around the arena, showing everything across it. There are miles and miles of forest, a huge lake, and a sheer drop-off that opens into a field of golden grains. My eyes fall on the forest, which is just like the one outside my fence. I feel like pounding my head in. _I should have taken Prim out there more!_

The Cameras cut in close to the tributes and flash through their faces one by one. Cato, the District Five girl, Rue, the crippled boy from Ten, Peeta, Glimmer, the boy from Three, Prim.

Prim. She looks unsure of herself. In the brief second that the camera settles on her face, I can see the uncertainty in her eyes.

_"The woods!" _I want to shout at her. _"Go to the woods!" _But she can't hear me, not where she is.

I hear a sniffle and my eyes shoot over to my Mother, who looks like she has lost fifteen pounds in the course of one week. I can't look too good, either, but I don't care.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six." The cameras zoom out to get the perfect view of the bloodbath. The Capitol will capture and replay each death individually later, in detail, when nothing exciting is happening.

I hope to the God I just prayed to that one of those deaths is not Prim's.

"Five. Four. Three. Two."

My eyes settle on Prim's little blonde head. I will not take my eyes off her; I will watch her every move.

"One."

The gong sounds, and she starts running.

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

I open my eyes when the plate stops moving. I look around, my breathing shallow. Sixty seconds. That's how long I have to take in everything. If I step off before sixty seconds, the land mines will blow me to pieces. It happened once before, when a girl dropped her token. It was messy.

I look around me. To my back and left are the woods, there is a lake to my right, and directly across from me is a steep drop-off. I remember Haymitch's instructions in my mind clearly: _Do not go into the Cornucopia. Find a source of water._

My eyes land on the Cornucopia, and I am astonished by the mere size of it. It is golden, and at least twenty feet tall. It is stacked high with everything that will give life in the arena. Right by the mouth is a silver bow, already strung, and my thoughts automatically go to Katniss. Katniss, with her braid and bow, always so strong. If she were here, she could win. And I know what she would want me to do.

I position my feet to run into the woods, but I hesitate. Just three feet away is a small loaf of bread and a small sheet of plastic. I know I need something, and I can't think of anything the plastic could be useful for. Butfood might not be so easy to come by. Besides, it's right there. I could easily grab it and run before anyone caught me.

"Ten."

I am startled by the voice. Have I really already been here almost a minute?

"Nine."

I shift back and forth on my feet, unsure of which direction I want to take.

"Eight. Seven."

My eyes dart around and land on Rue, a couple of tributes away. She looks like she is going to run into the Cornucopia.

"Six. Five."

_Should I join her or should I run?_

"Four. Three."

I close my eyes. My brain isn't working; my feet are unsure of their course.

"Two."

I open my eyes, and I know where I need to go. I position my feet to run.

"One."

The gong sounds, and I take off.


	11. The Bloodbath: A Close Call

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I am going on vacation next week from Tuesday to Friday and my Dance Recital is Saturday, so don't expect any updates until, like, Monday. As always, thanks for all the positive feedback in the last chapter. Oh and I totally forgot about her token, but lets just say she had it the entire time. Thanks for reminding me! Oh, and this chapter is kind of short, but it is the bloodbath.**

...

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

I leap off my platform and lunge at the small loaf of bread. I overshot a bit- when I try to get up I stumble forward, dropping the bread and tripping. "No!" I hiss frantically, crawling for the bread and tucking it into my jacket. I roll onto my feet and my eyes dart around frantically. I don't know where to go.

I freeze as my eyes take in the horrific sight before me. Cato, sword in hand, is stabbing at the boy from District Six. He stumbles for a moment, trying to get away, but the wound is too much: he ends up falling over, his intestines leaking out. Cato looms over him and holds the sword high, his face lit up in the glory of his first kill. The sword penetrates his heart, and the boy stops moving immediately.

I gasp and start fumbling backwards. Cato hears the sound and looks up. His eyes meet mine, and he smiles. He pulls the wicked blade from the boy mercilessly, then starts toward me. It's dripping red from the fresh blood.

All my instincts take over, and I turn and run. My foot catches on something- my tribute plate- and I fall down, throwing my arms out instinctively. I roll onto my side and look up as a shadow slides across my vision, panting. He's smiling, and in that moment I know he's crazy. "Please," I whisper, closing my eyes and waiting for it to end.

But the end doesn't come. I open my eyes to see the girl from District Ten standing there. Judging by the blood dripping from her dagger, she has just stabbed him in the forearm. Not his sword arm, but still. He growls at her, then lunges at her, thrusting the already bloody sword into her stomach. She doubles over and drops the dagger just a foot from my head.

I watch all this in horror from the ground. My mind is blank. Then I hear the girl's moans of pain as he savagely thrusts the blade again and again into her abdomen, but never her heart. He doesn't show that mercy.

I scramble back and push myself onto my feet. It occurs to me to grab the dagger, and I do. The warm redness dripping down the handle repulses me, but I try to forget about it. _That girl just saved my life._

Once I reach the woods I turn to see what is going on. There are bodies everywhere, and most of the tributes are running away from the Cornucopia, supplies in hand. Cato has gone back to the Cornucopia- he has forgotten about me.

For now.

Subconsciously, I find myself searching the bodies for Rue. But her curly mass of hair and petite form are nowhere to be seen. I can only hope I'll meet up with her in the arena sometime soon.

**KATNISS EVERDEEN**

The gong sounds, and Prim practically falls on top of the loaf of bread by her pedestal. "NO!" I scream at the TV. My Mother has tears falling down her cheeks, and she clutches her robe around her, ready to pull it up in front of her eyes- wanting to watch but unwilling to see it at the same time. "PRIM! RUN INTO THE WOODS!" I jump out of my chair and run at the TV, clutching at the sides. "GO!"

The camera zooms in on Cato then, who is expertly wielding a sword. The other tribute barely puts up a fight. I start panicking then- _Where is Prim?_

I get the answer to that when Cato looks up and smiles at something unseen from this angle. The cameras flash to my sister, who is huddled on the ground, shocked. He moves toward her. "NOOOO!" My voice rips through three octaves, and now I feel my own tears falling. "PRIM! GO!" But Prim doesn't move- she just waits there for him to come.

The camera zooms in on her, wanting to catch the moment when the sword enters her. "Please," she whispers, and I reach out to touch her face. But all I feel is the screen, cold and unyielding.

Suddenly, the cameras flash up. Another Girl- from District Ten, I think- has just stabbed him in the forearm. He turns and growls at her, seemingly more angry than pained. He lunges at her and stabs her over and over with the long blade, his brutal strength showing.

My soul is flying. "Prim! PRIM!" I run my hands through my hair, the tears momentarily stopped in my shock. The blank look disappears from her face, and she leaps off the ground and flies for the woods. The camera leaves her almost instantly and moves on to catch the rest of the battles. "Yes, yes, YES!" I collapse on the ground in front of the TV, shaking and crying in relief. My Mother closes her eyes and kisses her necklace- a small thing my Father had given her years ago.

I throw my head up at the ceiling. "Thank you." I whisper, still crying.

I'm not quite sure there's a God yet; but I know that there is some force up there, watching over Prim.

Keeping her safe for me.

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

I run through the woods, not caring about how much noise I make. I grip the dagger with all my strength: it's not a knife, but it could be my salvation.

"Oof!" I collide with something hard and fall back down. My eyes widen in fear, and I suck in a gasp. It's the District Five girl- the one who I noticed was missing at training.

Her eyes lock on the bloody dagger in my hand and she crawls back, frantic, like I had been just moments before. But she doesn't have anything to worry about- I won't kill her.

I jump onto my feet and start running in the opposite direction. I look back to make sure she isn't following me and see she has run off the other way. I would be relieved, but I'm too high on adrenaline to feel anything.

I keep sprinting, but I can feel myself slowing down. I can't keep up this frantic pace forever, and there is a painful stitch in my side.

I slow down and rest against a tree, still breathing hard. I wonder where Rue is and if she's okay. Maybe she got something useful at the Cornucopia...

I look at the dagger in my hand. The blood is still dark, but it looks like it's drying. The smell sickens me- the stench of rust and metal and death. Once I find a source of water, I'll rinse the knife off, because I can't stand the blood of the District Ten girl on it.

The blood of the girl who saved my life.

_BOOM!_

My head shoots up and my eyes fly around in panic.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Ten cannon shots. I settle back against my tree, still recovering from my mini heart attack. Already ten are dead. Ten died in the bloodbath- the fighting must be over there.

Which means the tributes will be coming my way,

Reluctantly, I stand up and start jogging. It hurts- I can feel a bruise forming on my tailbone from falling twice, and my hands are scraped from the falls. Already my face has dirt on it, though it has barely been five minutes.

Ten down. Fourteen to go.

**KATNISS EVERDEEN**

I finally muster the strength to stand what feels like hours later.

Right now, the deaths from the Cornucopia are being replayed in slow motion, capturing each gruesome moment.

I have calmed down, but only slightly. Watching the Recap of deaths is disturbing, as usual. They replay the fight with Prim, and I start to panic all over again before I realize it's just a rerun.

So far, these are the tributes that died: The girl from District Three, the boy from District Four- I'm surprised at that one, since he is a Career- the boy from Five, the boy and girl from Six, both from Seven, the Boy from Eight, the girl from Nine, and the Girl from Ten. Peeta is still alive.

I'm not quite sure how I feel about that.

Suddenly, the cameras flip back to the arena. There must be something exciting going on. I bolt upright in my chair, instantly worried for Prim. But it's not Prim.

The boy from District Nine has foolishly tried to go back to the Cornucopia to pick up some supplies- he was probably hoping that the Careers wouldn't be there. But they are still there, picking over weapons. They turn when Glimmer sees him and smile. He freezes in his tracks like a deer in front of my arrow, unsure of what to do.

Clove is the first to react- she sprints closer and expertly throws one of her knifes at him. It whistles through the air. He turns just enough to avoid a fatal blow, but he grabs at his arm and started howling in pain. Clove just pulls out another knife: this time aiming for his heart.

He rips the knife out of his arm and in a last-ditch effort tries to throw it at Clove, but it hits the ground two feet from her boots. She smiles, an evil grin for such a small girl. "Bye-bye." she whispers, then she throws the knife into his chest. His cannon sounds instantly.

Eleven dead now.

"Mom," I whisper. She looks at me, her eyes vacant. I go over to her and wrap my arms around her. She seems surprised, but still she puts her arms around me.

She and I are in this together.


	12. The First Day: A New Home

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know it's been a while. Sometimes I just get too lazy to write, or I get sidetracked and look through all the Hunger Games stories. Anyway, I didn't have the Games planned out when I started this, so I've just been writing as it hits me., so chapters might be a little short. I fixed all the earlier chapters and got rid of all the mistakes. After reading through them I realize not proofreading was a mistake- How have you guys stuck with me through that? Oh well. I added a little speech from President Snow in "The Chariot Ride" and a little exchange between Prim and Haymitch in "The Cornucopia" as well as a little thing with her token in that chapter if you want to go check those out. Also, I have recently become obsessed with "The Tribute Trials" "Trial by Fire"- both games on the Scholastic Hunger Games website. They are so cool! Happy Hunger Games!**

...

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

_BOOM!_

I freeze on instinct at the sound of the cannon. _Another dead already?_ My head whips back and forth. I'm half expecting someone to run out at me with a knife, but the fight was probably far away.

I start walking again, a little more cautiously than before. I'm still a little jumpy from the bloodbath. Again and again I see the final moments of the girl from District Ten- the one who stabbed Cato, got herself killed, and inadvertently saved my life.

The sun moves in an arch over the sky, and I feel myself sweating from exertion. I know Haymitch said I need to find a source of water, but I haven't seen the barest hint of it. Already my throat feels dry and I'm having trouble swallowing. I just stumble on and stick to the shade as much as I can.

What feels like an eternity later I rest against a large tree. It is starting to get darker and I can feel the temperature dropping, just like Cinna said. I want to stay here and rest for the night, but the want to find water has been turning to a need. Plus, my nerves are strung so tight I could never fall asleep.

I trudge forward and try to remember the signs for finding water. _What did the trainer say? _Something about moving downhill. But the ground is level here, and there might not be any hills. _Follow the animals. _They have to have a source of water, otherwise they can't survive. I stand stock-still, waiting for the slightest indication that there is an animal nearby.

_Snap. _My head whips toward the sound. _Excellent. _A rabbit is wandering by, taking it's time. It sniffs at the grass for a while. I don't move, afraid to startle it. It moves on at an agonizingly slow pace. I wait until it is almost out of eyeshot before tentatively moving forward. I make mental note of the direction I'm heading in so I can make it back to my tree.

After what seems like an hour later, I feel the ground soften beneath my feet. The soil looks richer, darker. My heart starts beating faster, excited. I take another step forward, then I see it- a river. My salvation.

I don't care about startling off the rabbit now. I lunge for the river and scoop up a handful of the clear water to my mouth. I might get an infection from the water, but I don't have anything to clean it with, so I have to take my chances.

After filling myself up on water, I tear off a chunk of the bread and eat it. It's the first food I've had all day. I didn't even realize I was hungry, but before I know it, I've finished off the slice. I want to have another piece, but I have to save the rest of the bread because who knows if I'll be able to find food.

I gingerly take out the dagger and start scraping the blood off with some moss and water. Cato's blood comes off easily, and when I'm done, it looks like it was never there. The only trace of it is on the moss. I toss the small piece onto a small area of moss near a tree, then head back for the tree, leaving the blood behind me.

**KATNISS EVERDEEN**

I watch the small screen anxiously, waiting for it to show Prim. The Gamemakers will show the remaining tributes- at least enough to show that they are alive and well. It has been several hours since the bloodbath, and they have been doing special airings about the deaths and ceremonies of the dead tributes. It's coldhearted and cruel, but all I care about is Prim.

Right now the main focus is on the Careers. There are five of them: Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Clove, and the girl from District Four, who is named Clear. They have picked over the weapons and are now practicing with them: Marvel launches it into one of the trees, Cato sharpens his sword, and Clove caresses her knives almost lovingly. Glimmer is working with the bow: the beautiful silver bow. She isn't very good with it- most of her shots fall a little off the mark. The District Four girl sits with her trident poised, almost like she is expecting a fight. I hope one does erupt: maybe they can pick each other off before they find Prim.

The camera moves on to the District Five girl, who isn't very far off. She is just ten feet into the woods, right by the Careers, and yet they don't even know. She is clever- from her spot, she can see the Careers, but they can't see her. The red hair and slyness reminds me of a fox. _Foxface. _

It seems that Foxface is not the only one watching the Careers. Tiny Rue is perched up in a tree, also spying on them. Another genius spot. _But where is Prim?_

The cameras show her then- she must have gotten in the range of one. There is dirt smudged on her cheek, but she is alive. She leans against a large tree that looks good for climbing. The cameras move up the tree- it has a tracker jacker nest on it. My heart stops. "_Prim, keep walking_." I whisper to no one.

She clears her throat and keeps moving. I see the flash of the dagger in her hand. I'm relieved that she has a weapon, _something _to defend herself with, even if it is a small one.

It shows her walking for a few moments, then moves on to cover another tribute. It's the boy from Three, walking along with an orange backpack. He walks by a large tree that looks good for climbing. My heart stops again. It's the same tree that Prim had been resting against just a minute before- an imprint from her boot is still by the trunk.

The boy doesn't seem to notice the print or the tracker-jacker nest. He tries to climb up the tree, but it appears he is an amateur climber. He slips off one branch and hangs from it by one arm. A small sound escapes his lips, and he tries to pull himself up but can't. He thuds to the ground and hits his head on one of the rocks there. He stays on the ground for a few moments, unconscious. At least he won't be able to follow Prim.

The cameras go back to the Careers. They are all packing things into small backpacks: extra spearheads, small packets of dried fruit, canteens of water.

"Come on!" Clove says, impatient. "We have to get moving- they'll be hiding now." The others grab their weapons and are about to leave when Clear calls them back.

"Wait! We can use these to spot them." she has three small pairs of glasses in her hands- night-vision goggles.

"Perfect!" Cato and Marvel each snatch a pair, and Clear puts the other one on.

"Now we're ready." Clear starts moving, trident in hand. The others follow behind, each holding a weapon. They look very concentrated as they make their way into the woods.

As soon as they slip out of view, the cameras flash back to the Cornucopia. I'm not sure why at first, but then I see Foxface running from her hiding place. She grabs a small pack and fills it with a canteen and some food, as well as a blanket. I actually smile a little at her cleverness. Strength sometimes has to bow down to wisdom.

I suck in a gasp when I see Peeta's face on-screen. He is limping slightly: he must have gotten an injury in the bloodbath. I try to recall what happened to him, but I was only really paying attention to Prim. He's walking next to a stream- at least he has found a source of water. He finds a little outcropping of rocks that forms a cave- like structure over his head and climbs into it. He settles back against the rock wall and falls asleep instantly. How naive- he doesn't even have a weapon in his hand or a means of escape if someone were to find him.

The cameras go back to the tree where the District Three boy was lying, unconscious. He is only just starting to stir, moaning a little. The shot zooms to the left, and my heart shudders. Prim is standing there, shell-shocked. She sinks into the bushes when the boy gets up, trying to stuff his belongings into his opened pack.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Clove steps into the clearing, and I stifle a scream.

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

I gather up my meager belongings and head back to the tree. It seems like a good spot to rest- the water source is nearby, but not so close that if someone came across the little river I would be trapped. Plus, it would provide some shelter if I could get high enough in it. There might even be fruits or nuts up there I could eat.

I make it back to the tree just as night has settled. I almost step out into the open area when I freeze. There is a person there, slumped on the ground, contents of a pack spilled around him. I don't even dare to breathe. He looks like he is asleep, but even the slightest sound could wake him.

I sink into the bushes that ring the small clearing where the tree is. I need to leave, but I don't want to wake the boy. But what if he has allies? What if there is someone nearby, perhaps right behind me, ready to kill me? I look over my shoulder uneasily.

_Snap._

My head whips back to the boy. He is just stirring, and a little moan escapes his lips.

But it wasn't him who made the twig snap.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Clove steps into the clearing.

My heart starts pounding, if possible, eve harder. Four people follow her into the groove. The Careers.

"No! Please don't kill me!" the boy shouts, picking up a small knife and brandishing it.

Clove smiles. "Give us one reason why we shouldn't." she smiles coldly, like a predator stalking her pray.

"Because I can help you!" he exclaims, still moving backwards. Towards me.

Cato snorts. "How could _you _help _us_?" Marvel snickers and aims his spear.

"I can protect your food! There are probably people there right now, taking it, because it's unguarded. I know a way to keep it safe!"

"Wait." Cato throws his arm in the path of the spear. "You can stop people from getting it? How?" His eyes gleam.

"Oh, _come on_, Cato. You're actually going to listen to him?" Clove narrows her eyes at the boy.

"I can re-activate the mines." The boy says.

"Well, well, well, District Three." Cato breathes. District Three. Electronics. He probably can reactivate the mines around the Cornucopia, making it a death trap. "Come with us. One move and you're dead." Cato prods him with the tip of his sword, and the boy moves instantly.

I lean forward a little to see what is going on.

Big mistake.


	13. The First Night: An Unexpected Savior

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! So I honestly think last chapter was the one I've received the most reviews on... ever. I mean, ten reviews on one chapter! It may not be a lot, but that's the most I've ever gotten :) Maybe I should leave off with more cliffhangers... These chapters are going to be quite short, as I want there to be one "exciting" thing per chapter. I hope this one makes sense, because I got this great idea and I wanted to use it so... too bad if it doesn't. Anyway, I'm trying to get as much as I can done before August because I will be doing Camp NaNoWriMo then. Why, what's that, you may ask? Go look it up! It's fuuuuuun. (Even though I've never done it before.) The story picks up from that last sentence and starts... NOW!**

**...**

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

The leaves of the bush I'm hiding in rustle loudly. Every muscle in my body tenses as everyone's head whips to the bush I'm behind.

"Who's that? Huh? WHO'S THERE!" Cato yells, pushing the sword point deeper into the boy's back, who cries out in pain. "Is that your ally, coming to rescue you? ANSWER ME!" Cato looks insane, his eyes bugging out and his head whipping back and forth.. _Please, please, please don't come back here!_

"No! I don't have any allies!" The boy cries out, blood spreading from the cut in his back.

"I don't believe you," Cato spits out between his teeth. "Peeta! Go see what's behind that bush!" My heart skips a beat when I hear his name. _Peeta, aligned with the Careers?_

Peeta, who had been out of sight until now, comes out from the shadows, knife drawn. He starts making his way forward, and the Careers watch him intently, their own weapons drawn.

I pull my black hood up carefully, then keep as still as I can, hoping that he won't be able to see me in the dark. Peeta gets around to my side of the bush, and I can see the moonlight glinting off his silver blade from under my lashes.

"I don't see any-" Peeta starts, but Cato cuts him off.

"Check under the bush, you nitwit! No idiot would hide behind it in plain sight!" Cato shouts. Peeta bends down slowly, knife out. This is the end. There's no way he won't see me.

I look up with a panicked face, and Peeta locks eyes with me, then says, "There's no one here. Maybe it was an animal?"

"Check the other bushes!" Peeta puts his finger to his lips and starts to move away. I'm frozen in shock- _Why didn't he kill me?___

"Nothing," Peeta reports to Cato. I hear just the right amount of relief in his voice, and I know I would have believed him if I was one of the Careers.

Glimmer relaxes her bow and Marvel puts his spear down by his side. "Let's head back." Clove says, heading back the way they came. "I want to see his plan. But take his knife before he hurts someone with it. I would hate to have to kill him now." The others follow her, and I am left alone, wondering what in the world just happened.

**KATNISS EVERDEEN**

"I don't believe you!" Cato says, and my worst fears are confirmed. "Peeta! Go see what's behind that bush!" I stare at the television screen, mouth gaping. _What the heck? _I must have missed Peeta aligning with the Careers one of the few times when I left the room to go to the bathroom. That little traitor! If I was in the Games right now, I would have no problem killing him, even if he did save my life.

Peeta moves slowly for the bush that contains my little sister, knife drawn. I can already feel the hole opening inside my chest as he bends down. Prim is huddled, and I pray to the heavens that he doesn't see her.

Peeta's next words fill me with hope- perhaps he doesn't see her? I praise the darkness and her black jacket for disguising her. "I don't see any-"

"Check under the bush, you nitwit! No idiot would hide behind it in plain sight!" My hopes plummet. When he bends down, there is no way he won't see her. I want her to look up so I can capture one last glimpse of her face before she dies-

Prim locks eyes with Peeta, and even I can see the horror on her face. Peeta looks at her, then presses his finger to his lips- _what does that mean?_

"There's no one here. Maybe it was an animal?" My heart leaps as his words sink in. _He's saving her! _But why?

"Check the other bushes!" Cato seems very agitated, and the other Careers are all standing slightly away from him, like they don't want to be in his path when he gets crazy.

"Nothing," Peeta reports after faking a check of all the bushes. He seems genuine, and the Careers automatically believe him.

"Let's head back. I want to see his plan," Clove glances at the District Three boy and smiles sweetly. "But take his knife before he hurst someone with it. I would hate to have to kill him now." She leads the way, and the others follow, with Peeta bringing up the rear. He doesn't even so much as look back.

"What just happened?" I whisper to my Mother, wide-eyed. Her eyes are like saucers, and she's clutching her necklace again.

I try to clear my thoughts and think this through, but it doesn't make sense. Peeta and Prim don't seem to have an alliance- he's with the Careers. Prim doesn't have anything to give him, and he doesn't owe her anything. The only thing that makes sense is that he was feeling kind, just like the day he gave me the bread.

On thing is clear- I am forever indebted to him for saving Prim.

But he still must die for her to live.

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

I stay huddled in my spot for close to an hour. My legs ache from being cramped up so long and my heart has only just slowed down, but I'm afraid that if I move someone will be waiting.

I don't understand why Peeta saved me. He's barely even talked to me apart from meal times. We don't have an alliance, and I've never done anything for him..._"Because her sister came here with me." _The words flash through my mind. Katniss! He did it for her! Because he loves her and he knows it would kill her if I died! How romantic!

I smile a little and crawl out of my spot. There is a bright lump on the floor by the tree- a backpack! The boy form Three must have dropped it and never picked it up. I run over to the orange pack and dump out the contents. A black sleeping bag, a half-filled canteen, a bottle of iodine, a half-eaten bag of crackers, and some unopened jerky.

My stomach growls. I take one of the crackers and start to nibble on it, then take a sip of the water from the boy's canteen. Now I have something to keep water in, more food, and a sleeping bag. I stuff the rest of the loaf of bread in the bag but keep my dagger at my belt. It's too bad Clove thought to bring the knife with them- it would have been nice to have another weapon.

I take out the sleeping bag and start to unroll it. I need to find a place in cover- but who knows what animal could be in those bushes.

I'm startled when the anthem starts playing. I look up at the sky and see the faces of the dead flash across the sky.

The girl from Three, the boy from Four- I'm surprised at that one, since he's a Career, but then again I don't remember seeing him with the others. Also dead are the boy from Five, both from Six and Seven, the boy from Eight, both from Nine, and the girl from Ten. The one who saved my life.

My head whips around when I hear the rustle of leaves. I don't see anything around me, but then a voice comes from above me.

"Prim."


	14. The Alliance

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh you guys are so clever. But no, it was a talking squirrel. I fooled you all. Just kidding! Or am I...? This chapter isn't going to be very exciting, because I need to save excitement for the days to come. And yes, the last chapter got more reviews than the chapter before! Craziness! Anyway, sorry for the long wait for the update. Life is crazy, and I don't even really want to explain what I've been up to for the past few days because I'm too lazy to type it out. Yep.**

**...**

**KATNISS EVERDEEN**

"I wonder if this was something the District Twelve tributes had planned?" Caesar says to Claudius, looking perplexed, and they go back to a replay of that strange moment when Peeta pressed his finger to his lips.

"Well, one things for sure, Caesar. But one thing's certain: we'll have to keep our eye on those two." Claudius says, looking equally puzzled.

_Why do they have to keep replaying this? _It would be so much easier if Peeta would just die and I didn't have to feel these strange emotions. I still want- no, need- Prim to win, but Peeta just saved the life of yet another member of the Everdeen family. I can never stop owing him now.

What is his problem, though? First he risks a beating to give me bread, then he pretends I don't exist for five years, then he confesses his undying love for me, then he saves my sister. For what? I don't understand him, and I never will.

I stare at the television without really watching it as the crippled boy from Ten crawls under a bush. He piles leaves and pine needles on him for warmth and pulls his hood around his head. The girl from Five, Foxface, is up in a tree, looking down as the Careers and the poor boy from Three walk by. They are making so much noise half the arena can probably hear them, but no one has the guts to attack. I could have killed each and every one of them from that tree if I'd had the bow and arrow and they wouldn't have even known until it hit them.

The girl from Eight, the idiot, is actually _lighting a fire. _Is she crazy? The smoke from that thing will just broadcast her location to the entire arena. She might as well have run out to the Career camp when they were all polishing their weapons and said, "Come and get me!" Stupid people are dangerous people without really meaning to be, and I'm glad she's nowhere near Prim.

But the Careers are just tramping through the woods like they own the place, confident that no one will try to attack them on the first night, while they're all together. They're cocky, typical for the Career bunch. I'd like to say their cockiness gets them killed, but more often than not, the winner's one of them.

I nibble on a little breadstick, trying to calm my stomach. I'm sick to my stomach with worry for Prim, because every heartbeat could be her last.

I grab my Mother's hand, which is like ice. She looks at me in surprise; I usually don't reach to her for comfort. But she wraps her other hand around mine, and I do the same, trying to warm her fingers.

Prim would be happy if she saw us, holding hands like a real family. I settle back against the rough couch and watch the silly commercial about hair dye, willing Prim to come home.

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

My heart skips a beat at the sound of my name. My breathing picks up for a second before I register the flash of white teeth above me, in the very tree the Careers were under before.

"How did you...?" I wonder in awe as she jumps nimbly from the tree, barely making a sound. She must have snuck up on me during the anthem.

"I jumped from tree to tree." she says, smiling again. I can barely see her in the darkness, but her mass of curly hair is puffed out.

"Whoa," I murmur softly, looking above at the surrounding trees. I can't make out the individual branches, but at the top they look close enough for someone like Rue to jump on. "But how did you find me?"

Rue rolls her shining eyes and snorts, "I followed the Careers. You can hear them from a mile away." She settles down next to me, no longer smiling. "Did you know your District partner was with them?" she asks grimly.

"Yes. I was nearly killed by him." I say, not quite meeting her wide eyes.

Rue's mouth opens in outrage. "_What? _He almost killed you? That slimy-"

"Shh!" I cut her off frantically before she gets too loud. "Let me explain." I launch into a detailed account of the hours following the bloodbath. Rue listens intently, nodding and _mmm-hmm_ing at the right times. By the time I've finished, her mouth is actually hanging open.

"But why would he do that? You don't have a secret alliance with him, do you?" she looks a little worried when she says the last part.

"No," I assure her, "That's why I'm puzzled. I think it might have something to do with Katniss." I don't elaborate much, afraid it might sound silly.

"Oh," she says, looking a little relieved. She's quiet for a moment, but then she says, "What about the boy from Three? You don't really think he can reactivate the mines, do you?"

"I don't know." I bite my lip. I don't really know much about District Three except that they make electronics for the Capitol, so maybe he could

"Well anyone who's crazy enough to go into the Career camp is as good as dead anyway." Rue settles back against the tree and takes a sip of water from a canteen.

"What did you get form the Cornucopia?" I ask to break the silence.

"Oh, not much. A spare pair of socks, a slingshot, this little pack, and a canteen. I had to get out of there fast. You?"

"I got a loaf of bread. But I picked this up from the District Three boy." I hold up the orange backpack. It almost seems to glow in the dark.

Rue gasps softly, amazed and delighted by the excellent haul. "A canteen, iodine, food, a sleeping bag... and night glasses!" She holds up the black glasses and studies them in the limited moonlight.

"Night glasses?" I didn't really know what the glasses were, and I hadn't really cared to find out.

"Yes. Sometimes during the harvest, when we worked late into the night, the Peacekeepers gave them out." Rue puts the glasses back in the pack gently. District Eleven. Agriculture, orchards. That would explain how she can jump around the trees like she's flying. "Those could be very useful."

"Uh-huh." I try to stifle my yawn, but I'm too tired so I just yawn again. The three hours of sleep caught up to me.

"Are you tired?" she asks, looking at me out of the corner of her eye. I don't want to end the conversation, but I really do need to sleep, and it's better to do that now, while I'm sure the Careers aren't around, than later. "We should sleep in shifts. I'll take first watch." She stands up and brushes the dirt off her pants,

"Are you sure? I could-" but I'm cut off by another yawn. This day has been physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausting, and I need the sleep.

"Positive." The corner of her mouth lifts in a little smile before she turns and starts to climb the tree she was just leaning against.

I lay my sleeping bag out un the cover of the bushes I was hiding in before. Then I hide the packs among some rocks a few feet to my left. I lay out on the ground and stare up at the stars. It's not exactly comfortable after a week of sleeping in the finest bed, but it feels more natural. More like home.

I close my eyes and let my thoughts drift to Katniss. I know she's watching and that she's proud that I've made it this far. I know that whatever happens, she'll always love me and I'll always love her.

"Goodnight, Prim." Rue whispers from above.

"Goodnight, Rue." I actually smile a little before I fall into an unsteady sleep.


	15. The Second Morning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Guess what? I'm in a collaboration for a Hunger Games story called The Pax Games, so you can check that out if you want! I'm the District Three female :) But enough of that, now on to the story. Since you guys like cliffhangers soooo much, I'll try to put one in at the end of every chapter ;) (I like putting faces after sentences :D )**

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

When I wake up, it is daylight. I don't really know where I am, and I almost forget I am in the arena. Almost. But then I realize I am lying among bushes and that I have twigs in my hair, and I see Rue a few yards away.

I prop myself up and stretch out. My back aches from sleeping on the uneven ground, but at least I had a sleeping bag. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask Rue.

"Shh!" she exclaims in a whisper, carefully making her way towards me. My hand flies up to my mouth automatically, _could I have said that any louder? _There could be Careers nearby, and if they heard me we're dead.

"Sorry," I whisper between my fingers.

"We have to get moving now," Rue says, grabbing the packs from behind the rocks where I put them last night. I blush violently as I roll up the sleeping bag- _I was so stupid._

I shoulder the orange pack and we start walking to the river I found yesterday. We need to refill our canteens before we start walking, because who knows when we will find water again?

We get to the river a lot sooner in the daytime than I had yesterday at night. So far, I haven't felt any ill effects form drinking the water without cleaning it, which is lucky. I know what the Gamemakers can do to the tributes if they want to.

Rue and I fill up our canteens, and she treats them with a few drops of iodine. I'm lucky to have her, because I don't really know the proper amount. We wait several minutes before drinking. The water tastes clean and fresh, so much better than the water we have back in Twelve.

"It's good that we have this stream. I bet a lot of tributes don't have water," I say, just to break the silence. We didn't talk much on the way here; we only exchanged a few comments on the snapping of a twig or the rustling of a bush.

"The Careers do. They have that lake right next to the Cornucopia that they've been using," Rue says matter-of-factly, sipping her water.

I raise my eyebrows at her. Everything from the bloodbath is hazy- I can barely remember that there was a lake. "How do you know?"

"I was watching them. That's how I found you- by following them." Rue flashes a sneaky grin, and I can't help but smile a little in return. I guess the Careers finding me was a good thing. In a way.

I think for a minute. "I just don't know how that boy will do it. I mean, they'll kill him if he doesn't..." I don't want anyone to die. It would be so much easier if we could all live. But that can't happen, because this is the Hunger Games and things just don't work that way.

"Well, we could always go check," Rue says, and her eyes glint mischievously.

My heart stutters a little in fear. I don't want to be that close to the Careers again- it was bad enough the first time. "I- I don't know..."

"Oh, come on. It'll be fine. I have the perfect spot- we can watch them without being seen!" Rue seems really excited now- there will be no reasoning with her.

"I- fine. But you need some rest first. I'll keep watch," I say, unraveling the sleeping bag for her. It's warm enough that she doesn't need the cover, but it's still more comfortable than the ground. She lays down and immediately zones out; she must have been really tired. I smile and refill her canteen, which is almost empty. I'm not sure about visiting the Careers, but I am sure about one thing- Rue is with me.

**KATNISS EVERDEEN**

I must have fallen asleep sometime during the replays of the bloodbath, because when I open my eyes again it's morning. I jolt up, afraid I've missed something. "Mom! What happened!" I shriek. She jolts awake on her chair- apparently she fell asleep, too.

"I don't know. I fell asleep," she says, wide-eyed. I must seem like a crazy person: I haven't undone my braid since the interviews, and hair is sticking out at random places. I am wide-eyed, and my clothes are rumpled from sleeping in them. Not to mention my voice is two octaves higher than it normally is.

"What if she died? How can I have fallen asleep?" This is a ridiculous question, of course. All humans need sleep.

"I'm sure she's fi-"

"Don't say she's fine! Shhh, it's back!" I screech before she can say anything else, even though I am the one that's talking.

"Well will you look at that! I don't think this has ever been done before!" Caesar says, and Claudius nods.

"Using the mines against the tributes? Genius!" Claudius says, and the cameras cut to a shot of the District Three boy digging around one of the tribute plates.

"I sure don't know what to make of it, but only time will tell what happens!" Caesar's voice-over announces happily.

"Hurry up!" Cato snarls at the boy, breathing down his neck. He's such a hit with the Capitol that he's getting his own special, to be aired some time next week during a "boring" part of the Games.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" the boy says, hurriedly putting wires together. I can't make sense of what he's doing, but he must be incredibly smart. I start to fear for him with Cato being so agitated, but then I remember that I don't fear for anyone but Prim.

"Just let him do his work." Says a voice from the edge of the throng of people.

Cato looks up at him. "_What?_" he says through his teeth, like he can't believe anyone has the audacity to speak.

"He can't do anything with you on top of him," Peeta says, holding his spear out defensively. Smart move.

Cato glares at him, then down at the boy, and then finally moves away. I can see everyone relax a little, like they were all tensed for a battle that was evaded.

Peeta still holds his spear and watches the boy. I don't know what to make of Peeta; I've decided it's best to have no feelings for him or even to think about him. Of course, this doesn't work when he's shoved in my face _every five seconds._

"I can't do this! Let's go hunt!" Marvel growls from the background.

The Careers all look at him, eyebrows raised. Cato finally speaks up. "Fine. Marvel, Glimmer, and Peeta- go out, try to fish out some snivelly little twelve year old," my heart skips a beat- he must mean Prim. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on him."

It's obvious he doesn't mean Clove- he means the boy from Three. He won't be letting him out of his sight until their cannons sound.

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

I wake Rue what feels like hours later but could have been only minutes. Time passes strangely in the arena- it seems to go so fast at some parts but slow at others.

"Come on Rue. Wake up." She's a pretty light sleeper, so it only takes a minute to get her up.

"Are you ready to go spy on the Careers?" Rue asks, wiggling her eyebrows and giggling. I try to laugh, but it comes out more like a grimace and a gasp. She laughs at the odd contorted expression on my face. "Come on."

Re-filling the water bottles was a good idea; it gets really hot, especially with the hiking we are doing. My legs ache and my lungs burn as I try to keep up with Rue's pace- she flies through the woods like she's been in them her whole life. _Did I really make it this far out?_

Just as I'm about to suggest a break, Rue presses her fingers to her lips. She points at a large tree- I guess this is our hiding spot. _Great. Just great. _Now I have to climb a tree and make a fool of myself as I stumble up the branches.

Rue scurries up the tree limbs silently as I watch. I feel a small pang of jealousy- _Why can't I do that?_

Rue motions with her hands for me to come up. Next to her I move painstakingly slow, testing each branch to see if it will hold my weight and taking forever to move my legs.

I'm just at the branch under Rue when my booted foot slips, and I'm left dangling from the branch my fingertips.

**KATNISS EVERDEEN**

My heart is pounding in my chest as I watch Prim attempt to climb the tree. She's awful- again I wish I had taken her out to the woods more often.

She moves slowly and carefully. I can tell she's nervous and panicky. How could she do this to herself, to me? After all those near-death encounters, I thought she would be more careful. But no, here she is, climbing a tree mere yards away from the Careers. One slip up and she's dead.

My worst fears are confirmed when her boot slips on tree bark. She had mistakenly placed her foot slightly to the left of the branch and had found no purchase, so her weight dragged her down. The only thing supporting her was her fingertips.

"No, no, _nooooo_," I moan. I want to turn away, but something inside me forces me to keep watching. She struggles for a moment, then Rue's hand shoots out. At first I think it's to haul Prim up, but that doesn't make sense- they weigh the same. But then I realize she's pointing at the branch Prim's foot missed.

Prim looks down and sees the branch, then places her foot on it. Rue wraps her thin arm securely around Prim's as she hauls herself up to a branch right next to Rue's. Prim is panting- whether from fear or exertion, I can't tell.

Sweet relief courses through my veins. I look at her lovely face as the camera zooms out to get a wider shot.

A movement in the corner of the screen catches my eye. A dose of fresh fear courses through me as I see it's a person, armed and poising their weapon- right at Prim.


	16. Falling and Arrows

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is just another reminder that I am participating in Camp NaNoWriMo in August, so I regret to inform you that there will be little to no updates. But do not fear, I WILL STILL BE DOING THE STORY! This is a PLANNED hiatus, and once September rolls around, I'll *hopefully* be on an update-once-a-week schedule. Alright guys, I'll admit, I didn't really know who the person was going to be when I ended the last chapter. Thanks to my Bffl DaCamster, who gave me ideas when she came over. So blame her if it comes out bad. Jk, jk Cami. **

**...**

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

Rue's arm wraps around mine, and I haul myself up to the branch next to hers. I lean back against the rough bark, panting and shaking from fear and exertion. I close my eyes and try not to look down; I guess I have a fear of heights. Or maybe that's because I almost died from falling out of a tree.

"PRIM!" Rue gives a little shriek, and my eyes fly open just as an arrow pierces the tree about an inch from my head. I gaze, wide-eyed, at the silver arrow, which is still quivering about an inch from my face.

I turn my head sharply, trying to find the shooter. My eyes lock on a glint of silver about twenty yards away. I recognize her instantly as the District One girl, one of the Careers- she is aiming a bow _right at me_. I can't be lucky enough to miss two shots in a row.

Her arm pulls back, ready to release the bowstring. I panic; I turn away from the arrow and try to climb higher in the tree.

The hollow pain of my empty stomach and the throbbing pulse of my tailbone and bruises are nothing, nothing compared to the excruciating pain as the arrow pierces my side. It skims along just above my waist, drawing blood almost instantly.

I am too stunned by the pain to remember to hold on. I let go of the branches I am desperately clinging to and drop to the ground.

As I am falling, I see that Rue is jumping away from me. She isn't trying to help me; she is running away. The last thought I have before I black out is of Rue: _Why has she abandoned me?_

**KATNISS EVERDEEN**

It's Glimmer. The District One girl. And she has an arrow aimed right at my sister.

I don't know why she isn't with the rest of the Careers- hadn't they gone hunting just a few hours ago? All I do know is that my sister is seconds away from imminent death.

Glimmer lets the arrow fly. Prim shifts slightly to her left- that move just saved her life. Relief courses through me so strongly it hurts. By some stroke of luck, the Career girl that scored a nine has missed her target.

Prim's eyes lock on the shooter. I can see the panic in her wide blue eyes, and she turns her back to scramble farther up the tree. I don't know whether this is a good thing or bad thing; it's good because she's getting up and away from Glimmer and putting foliage in between them, and it's bad because she won't be able to see the arrow coming at her.

This proves to be a bad decision.

Glimmer's arrow skims Prim's side, tearing away the side of her shirt and jacket and drawing blood. I can see the pain on Prim's face, as well as the shock. She instinctively lets go and drops her hands to her side to stop the bleeding- and instantly tips backward.

I am struck by the horrifying irony of this. I fell out of a tree and failed to save Prim, she falls out of a tree and will fail to save herself. Prim crumples to the ground and her eyes close.

My heart skips a beat- what if she broke her neck? But there is still the little movement of her chest, at least for now.

The cameras flash back to Glimmer's sneering face. She drapes her bow around her neck and grabs a knife from her belt. My breathing comes faster as I realize what she is going to do. She comes closer and looks down at Prim. She kicks her once in the side, hard. Prim lets out a little moan, but she doesn't move or do anything else.

I find that I can't look away from the screen. There is something about seeing the person you care about most in the world about to die. You don't want to watch, yet you can't look away. It is as fascinating as it is horrifying. So I physically _can't_ turn away as my sister's life bleeds out of her.

At this point it would take a miracle falling from the sky to save her, and miracles don't happen often.

But today just happens to be different, and something literally _drops out of the sky_ to save her.

Rue.

She jumps from the tree poised right above Prim- I had forgotten all about Rue because I was so focused on Prim. She jumps, and all of her little seventy-pound frame land right on her neck, which is bent down sneering at Prim.

Glimmer doesn't even have to feel any pain. Her neck was snapped, and her cannon sounded instantly. Her body rolls a little, but her head hangs limply, twisted away almost 180 degrees. It is a sickening sight, and I probably would be repulsed if I wasn't so shocked.

Rue got up and ran over to Prim- all she had to show from jumping from the tree has a few small scrapes. "Prim," she whisper-yells, slapping her face lightly. Prim lets out a little whimper, but doesn't move or wake up. She tries to say something, and it sounds a little like- like my name. "_Kanis,_" she says. My heart swells as she struggles to say my name. She can't be hurt that bad if she can remember my name.

"_Prim_," Rue says with more force, dumping a little water from her canteen on Prim's face.

Prim's eyes open, and it's the last thing I see of her before the cameras go back to the Careers. "What? _No!_" I shriek. "Go back, what?" I need to see Prim, to see if she's alright. But no, all attention is on the Careers as they hear the cannon sound.

"I wonder who that was," Clove says absently, sharpening one of her already sharp knives.

"It doesn't matter who it was. It's just another dead body," Cato says matter-of-factly. Too bad he doesn't know it's one of his allies. It probably wouldn't make a difference in his mind, anyway: a dead body is just a dead body to him, after all, and I can tell by the blankness in his eyes that he believes it's true.

Marvel and Peeta come in through the trees about fifty yards away from where Prim and Rue are. It's a miracle that she didn't call out for their help, but she must have wanted them to go on her kill list, and she thought it would be easy to take down a couple of twelve-year-olds. Her mistake. Her arrogance was her downfall.

"Where's Glimmer?" Cato asks suspiciously, looking right at Peeta. From what I could see, him and Glimmer had a little fling. Not that Cato would let something like that bother him, but still.

"I don't know," Peeta shrugs helplessly. I still don't know why he's with the Careers, or why he saved Prim, or what his master plan really is. I'm pretty sure he hasn't killed anyone in the arena- like Prim. Even tiny Rue has killed someone. That strikes me oddly. What kind of world do we live in when it is acceptable, even necessary, for twelve-year-olds to kill to survive? Even eighteen is too young to be a murderer. But this is The Hunger Games, and no one ever said it was sane.

"You _don't know?_" Cato asks carefully through clenched teeth, like he is trying hard not to lose his temper.

"She was with us, but then she said she thought she heard something. We said we'd go with her, but she said it was probably nothing and to go back," Peeta looks a little nervous, and who wouldn't be with an insane boy staring at them like he would gladly destroy them?

"WELL GO BACK AND FIND HER, OR SO HELP ME I WILL WRING YOUR NECKS! ALL OF YOU!" Cato screams, veins popping out of his neck and forehead. I swear everyone in the arena can hear him. The Careers snap into action, all of them grabbing their weapons and heading back to the area where Peeta and Marvel had just come from. A safe distance from Prim, but if they make any noise _at all _they are dead meat.

Literally.

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

"Pri-iim, Pri-iiim." My face is tickled lightly with what feels like feathers. I try to answer, it must be Katniss trying to wake me.

A little moan escapes my lips, "Kanis."

Cold. I feel a sudden coolness splash on my face, and I am immediately awake and aware. I sit straight up, fighting off a wave of vertigo as the world spins around me. "What happened?" I clutch at my throbbing head, trying to see straight.

I see someone I vaguely recognize- definitely not Katniss. I fight off a wave of disappointment before I remember where I am. My name is Primrose Everdeen. I am twelve years old. I am in the Hunger Games. I just fell from a tree- "Did I- Was I- _unconscious?_" I ask the girl in front of me. I suddenly remember who she is- Rue.

"Yes," Rue whispers, "But we have to be quiet right now."

I stare at her, confused. "But-"

"_Shh!_"she says, cupping her hand over my mouth so I can't ask any more questions.The last thing I can remember is Glimmer, and the arrow-

_The arrow. _I remember the pain of it and look down. There is still blood oozing from the wound, but there is a thin layer of leaves covering the wound, stuck to my skin by the blood. I touch it gently, but this only makes it more painful. I jerk my hand away, stunned.

I look back at Rue. I think we are in a clump of bushes- why is it that everything weird or bad seems to happen when I'm in a bush?

We sit for a while, and it takes all of my strength not to ask all the questions on my mind. What are we doing here? How long was I out? What happened to Glimmer? Are the other Careers coming?

Rue just stares out between the leaves, ears listening for any sound of movement. "I think we're safe-"

She's cut off by the sound of a high-pitched scream in the distance.


	17. The Second Night: A Hollow Feeling

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: What with my upcoming vacation and my being totally behind on the word count, I have decided to give up NaNoWriMo. Disappointing for me, but good for you, I guess... Anyway, I know the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter was kind of sucky, but oh well. Next week I'm going to South Carolina so there will be no update, but after that there will be more frequent ones. Thanks for being patient throughout my NaNo experience. This chapter isn't very long, but I told you guys that arena chapters would probably be short, and also I just kind of write blindly with no plans for future chapters at all, so I have no idea what will happen next so I'll have to speak to my agent. (DaCamster.) And I will be out first thing Saturday morning to buy the DVD and re-watch the Hunger Games! (The real version.) (y)**

**...**

**KATNISS EVERDEEN**

The cameras follow the Careers as they smash through the woods. Cato left the boy from Three to guard, so he must not be very worried about him running off.

If the Careers and Peeta were any quieter or moving any slower, they might have been able to see and hear the tell-tale signs of where Glimmer died. An arrow sticking out of the tree to their left, a gaping hole where a branch should have been, the impression of footprints in the mud walking toward the tree, and the little whispers as Rue tries to explain everything to Prim. But, thankfully for me and Prim, they are too rowdy and self-confident to even bother being quiet, and they pass right by these obvious signs.

Peeta kind of drifts off to the side of the pack. I wonder if he will split soon, or if he will stay until it comes to the inevitable fight. The smart thing to do would be to take watch and run while they're sleeping... I stop myself there, reminding myself that I don't care what he does. I can only worry about Prim, not traitors who join up with Careers.

They find a small pond, and I realize with a jolt that it was the one where Prim had gotten water the other day. They stop and drink greedily in the setting sun.

"Hey, look at this," Clove says, tracing the outline of a book print with the tip of her knife. The others gather around her and stare at the recent impression. "Someone's over there," Clove points to the clump of trees that the person who left the footprint was obviously running to.

"Let's go see who our little friend is," Cato says in a low voice, a smile spreading across his cracked lips. Definitely crazy.

I groan a little as the young girl from Eight sprints out of the trees. She must have been drinking when she heard the Careers coming and went to hide, forgetting about the obvious tracks she left behind.

The rest of the Careers start running, Cato and Clove in the lead with Marvel and Clear trailing behind. "_I love a chase_," Cato growls under his breath to my horror.

It doesn't take long for the four of them to catch up to the girl. She obviously doesn't have a lot of stamina, because she is clutching at the stitch in her side. "Please don't kill me," she begs, panting. It's no use. Her fait was decided as soon as they saw the footprint.

"_Please don't kill me_," Clove mocks in a high-pitched voice, and the others laugh. "Who wants to take her?" Clove asks, turning to the others. "I don't even want to waste a knife on her."

"I'll do it," Cato steps forward, drawing out his sword. He is merciless, but a kill is a kill, after all. And shouldn't I be glad? This means there is one less person out for my sister, and she is one step closer to coming home. But I can't stop the sick clenching in my stomach as I watch what happens next.

There is a tear rolling down her dirty face as se watches Cato step up to her, pressing the tip of his sword against her heart. At least he won't torture her.

She closes her eyes and screams as Cato presses the sword through her chest.

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

Rue hushes immediately, and we stare at each other, wide-eyed. "What was -"

"I don't know," I say, craning my head over the bushes. My legs are cramped from crouching for so long, but I ignore the burning ache. A second later a cannon sounds, and I understand the cause of that scream. It was someone's final scream.

I fall back against the tree and stretch out my legs. Another one dead. I should be happy, shouldn't I? But all I can feel is the hollowness in my gut.

"Should we get moving?" Rue asks, uncertain. I meet her wide brown eyes. How can she live with herself, knowing she killed someone? Even if it was to save her ally, to save me, even if she didn't know that girl would die, how can she go on with that knowledge? I would never be able to kill someone, even to save my life. I try to push that thought from my mind as I nod my head, a grim determination on my face.

We move away from the Career camp. It's dark now, and I can barely see my hand in front of my face. Remembering the glasses in the pack, I pull them out and put them on. Amazingly, I can see everything like it's in broad daylight.

Rue yawns and stumbles over a tree root. I wonder how much sleep she's gotten in the arena- maybe five minutes? "Let's set up camp here. I'll take first watch." Rue doesn't argue. I pull the sleeping bag from my pack and lay it out from her in the cover of some more bushes. She climbs in and is out as soon as her head hits the ground.

A couple of minutes later the anthem sounds, and I look up to see the seal of Panem light the sky.

The first face that pops up is Glimmer's. Not the dirt-streaked face, but the pretty, Capitol face. Her face fades and the girl from Eight's face shines in the sky. She must have been the girl whose scream we heard earlier.

The sky fades to black and all is quiet again. I feel jumpy as I glance around; I half expect to see someone's eyes peering at me from the shadows. But nothing shows up but animals for hours on end, and my eyelids start to grow heavy. I try to resist the temptation of sleep, but every time I snap back to attention, it takes less time to start to drift again.

I let my eyes close for just a second to rest them.

Or, at least, what feels like a second.

**KATNISS EVERDEEN**

Cato pulls his sword out of the girl and she goes limp, blood oozing from the puncture wound. Marvel claps Cato on the back like it was some big task to kill an unarmed girl.

"Let's head back to the camp," Cato says, wiping the fresh blood off the sword with his shirt. Disgusting.

"Yeah, I'm hungry. Maybe Peeta can roast some more of that..." he trails off and squints into the darkness, confused. "Wait... where is Peeta?"

"What do you mean?" Clove asks, irritated.

"I mean... that Peeta's not here," Marvel says, looking shocked.

"_What?_" Clear asks, glancing around anxiously.

Cato's head whips around, searching the shadows. "_That little..._"Cato growls, brandishing his sword.

"Calm down," Clove says, reaching up to put a restraining hand on his broad shoulder. "He can't have gotten very far, and we'll kill him anyway," she says soothingly.

"Yeah. Let's just get some rest and find him in the morning," Clear says in a squeaky voice. She must be worried that if Cato can't sink his sword into Peeta, he'll settle for one of them.

Cato shoves his sword back into his sheath. "Fine. But when we find him, I get to kill the little traitor. I'll cut him apart piece... by... piece." The Careers walk off, Cato in the lead.

Suddenly, I am very, very worried for Peeta.


	18. Two Kinds of Love

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am officially back from vacation, no more need to harass me in reviews. (Just kidding!) I'll try to get another update in before school starts next week, so no more leaves of absence! Speaking of reviews, I have passed the 100th review mark... Woot! Woot! As for more exciting news, I am now officially a Beta Reader. I'm not very good at finding mistakes in my own stories (Again, I'm lazy...) but I am good at finding them in other people's stories. So if you want a Beta... wink wink. Just kidding, kind of. Next, I would like to mention something: If you would like me to check out one of your stories, don't hesitate to ask. A couple of people already have, and I always will. I'll even drop a review. Lastly, I am going to get better at responding to reviews because I know I don't normally do that. I want to interact with my readers more. Well, (for those of you who didn't just skip right to the story...) I decided to take a creative liberty and add something different to this arena so it's not too much like the original story. Also, the POVs in this chapter are kind of short. But oh well. Enough babbling. Enjoy :)**

**...**

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

I jerk awake to the sound of a snapped branch. My head darts from side to side, my matching blonde braids hitting me in the side of the neck each time.

_How could I have fallen asleep?! _I mentally slap myself. Rue is counting on me, and I can't let her down after she saved my life. Even if she did kill someone to do it.

The snapping sound comes again, closer this time. I tense up, scared of what this could mean. When put in a situation, people have the "fight or flight" mode. I tend to have the "freeze in undeniable terror" mode, so I find that I am paralyzed, unable to move from the fear racing through my veins.

There is a slight rustle as something pushes through the bushes. I almost cry in relief- it's just a deer. I relax against the rough tree bark and try to calm my squeezing heart, but something's definitely wrong. I can't quite place my finger on it, but my subconscious seems to have already figured it out, since my heart is still beating like a drum.

What could be so harmless about a deer?

It seems there can be so, so many harmful things about a deer in the arena.

The deer turns its head to me, and I scream.

**KATNISS EVERDEEN**

There is a knock at the front door. I don't get up; I just try to ignore it and keep my attention focused on the screen, where Caesar is babbling on and on about some new deer mutation.

The knocker doesn't take the hint and go away. The knocking gets louder and more insistent, and now it feels like my skull is rattling with each and every pound. "Alright, alright," I mutter to no one as I get up and go to the door. I'll just threaten to shoot this person and they'll run away so fast that by the time the dust settles they'll be out of sight. The mental image gives me a brief moment of satisfaction, like at least _something_ is in my control.

"What do you want?" I scowl as I open the door.

"Hey, Catnip," Gale seems unaffected by my scowl.

I break down a little when I see him. "What do you want, Gale?" I say in a slightly more civilized tone.

"I know you must be worried, and I can understand that," Gale says without pity. He knows me well enough to know that I don't need anyone's pity. "But you really need to get out of the house. You've been cooped up for nearly four days, and I think you've been wearing that same outfit since..." he trails off, but I know the meaning behind the pause. I drop my eyes from his gaze as I remember _the kiss_. "Katniss, there's nothing you can do. You should really get some fresh air." He reaches out to tuck one of the many loose strands of hair from my braid behind my ear.

I surprise us both when I smack his hand away.

_"There is no way you can possibly understand," _I hiss between my teeth, wanting to sound mean and harsh. But my voice betrays me, cracking and sounding choked. "I _can't _leave. I can't go out there. How can you _not_ see that?!" My voice is rising towards hysteria now. "Why do you keep pressuring me to do things I don't want to do!" I am now shouting into his shocked face.

He stands there for several moments. I watch as his expression turns from one of complete shock to one of apology to one of sadness until it reaches a stony indifference. I want to take back what I just said, to tell him that I didn't mean it.

But I can't.

"Well, goodbye, Katniss," he says, trying to seem cold and indifferent. But I can see the pain in his eyes, the hurt at my rejection. "Oh, and by the way, I brought this for you."

He throws a sack down at the threshold by my feet before turning sharply away. My eyes follow his retreating back as the gray sky pours buckets of icy water down around me. When Gale is out of sight, I bend down and pick up the sack, unfolding it carefully.

Inside is a loaf of bread with an arrow shot through it.

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

The deer's sightless, pure-white eyes lock on me as I let out a blood curling shriek. I scramble back on all fours as its lips pull back in a snarl. Blood runs over the mouth and drips down its face. Only now do I see that the deer's antlers are sharpened to a brutal barb.

Rue shoots straight up, leaves and twigs sticking randomly out of her hair. "What?!" she yells out senselessly. She locks eyes on the deer and bolts straight up, taking off in the opposite direction of the deer.

The deer does something even stranger: it growls. It takes off, running after Rue. _"RUE!" _I scream after her. I am stuck between two decisions: run the other way and get as far away from the mutt deer as I can, or go after Rue and try to create a diversion in order to help save her.

I want to be a good person. I really, really do. But the truth is, only one of us can get home, and the sooner I stop kidding myself into thinking Rue and I can live, the better. I promised Katniss and my Mother I would do everything in my power to win, and I don't make promises I don't intend to keep.

But how could I live with myself if I let Rue die? When people came to us from the mines, bloodied and broken beyond repair, did I ever stop because I was afraid? Did I ever turn away from someone in need? No.

And I'm not about to start now.

Before I can change my mind, I run after Rue, clutching the knife from the very first day in my hand. If I die, so be it. But at least I'll die knowing I tried to save someone instead of sitting by and letting them die.

**KATNISS EVERDEEN**

I stare numbly at the loaf of bread in my hands, which has long lost its warmth. This bread holds so much meaning, so much more than even Gale knows.

It represents that horrid morning of the Reaping, when Galle and I spoke of running away with each other and maybe, one day, having children. Those are light times compared to now.

But it also represents that day in the rain, so very much like this one, but with a very different boy.

Peeta. The Boy with the Bread.

I yank the arrow out and throw it on the ground. I want to throw the bread, but too many years of starving has taught me never to waste food. I sigh wearily and bend down, picking up the arrow. Thank goodness it didn't snap.

I hear a familiar shriek from inside, and I freeze, hand clenched around Gale's arrow. That scream can only mean one thing.

I bolt inside, not even bothering to shut the door behind me.

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

I can follow the path they took through the woods easily enough. I fly through the undergrowth, hardly paying attention to where my feet go. My side throbs where Glimmer's arrow nicked it, but I try to push the pain from my mind. I catch my boot on a loose root and trip, almost stabbing myself in the eye with my knife. I jump back to my feet shakily and keep going, trying to pay a little more attention.

I catch them eventually. Rue has climbed about twenty feet up a tree, and the deer is circling her from beneath, snarling, mouth foaming over with bloody saliva.

Now that my determination and bravery is wearing off, I don't quite know what I'm going to do. This deer must have some disease from the look of the blood dripping down its mouth and the milky white eyes. I don't even have a plan for killing it, which would have helped before I just came blindly running over here.

Not for the first time, I wish Katniss were here. She would just string her bow and shoot the deer straight through the eye.

A movement out of the corner of my eye catches my attention. Rue's arms are flinging around wildly, like she is trying to tell me to run away. I shake my head at her. I can't lose my only friend in the arena, I wouldn't be able to bear it.

The deer stiffens and turns to me, like its just realized I am here. I clench the knife even tighter in my hand as my heart starts doing a wild dance. This is it. Either its my first kill, or I am the kill.

The deer comes running over, surprisingly fast. I just have time to dodge to the side; I've missed my chance.

The deer slows and comes back around to face me This time when it comes, I know what to do. I dodge to the side again, but this time I bring my knife up and under the belly, then yank it out. The blood running down the side of my knife and onto my hand sickens me. It is a lot darker than I expected it to be.

The deer kind of shrieks- a sound I have no name for. The fact that I just stabbed a living creature, no matter how horrid, stuns me.

I look up, waiting for the next attack. But the deer is not focusing on me; it is focusing on Rue, who is backed up against the tree..

She had come down to help me.


	19. Rue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OH MY GOSH I AM SO. SORRY. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S BEEN LIKE THREE WEEKS SINCE AN UPDATE... My only excuses are field hockey, drama club, and the literary magazine... forgive me? Oh, and schoolwork. My Mom told me high school wouldn't give me as much home work as I'd expected... but it id. I've pulled two all-nighters already. I'm sorry to say updates won't be frequent, especially with multiple stories, but I'm writing whenever I can. Hopefully you'll hear from me soon before September is up. This chapter is short, but it has to be. There was no other way.**

**...**

**KATNISS EVERDEEN:**

I reach the room, fresh fear pumping through me. Why is it that no matter how many times I hear her scream, it still has the same effect on me- my heart freezing, my body turning cold, my head spinning?

Prim is on the screen, sitting there, looking so little next to the monstrous deer beside her. A deer! What I would have given to find a deer if I was in the arena...

Then the thing turns its head.

And I very much want to scream.

The creature has milky-white eyes and sharp antlers like horns. Blood drips over its mouth and down its fur as its eyes lock on my sister.

Infuriatingly, the cameras show Caesar and Claudius, who look pityingly at the screen behind them. "These deer have genetically enhanced senses, and can smell ad hear up to a mile away," Caesar says, explaining every horrifying detail as calmly as if he were talking about the weather.

"Yes, and they are carnivores," Claudius responds, equally nonchalant. I wish I could punch his abnormally small head.

The cameras go back to the arena, and all of my irritation melts away into worry. "What?!" Rue shoots straight up, twigs and leaves in her wild hair. As soon as she sees the deer, she does what any little kid would do: run away. The deer, of course, takes off after there, and Prim stays where she is.

I pray that her nurturing instinct won't take over and she'll just stay put. If she runs the opposite way, she'll get too far for the deer to hear or smell her. It'll go after someone else, or the Gamemakers will call it in, and my sister will be another step closer to making it home to me. It's sick, I know, but it's the only way for her to survive, and I put locked away any feelings of compassion for the other tributes long ago.

And, of course, she gets up and starts running after Rue, just like I knew in m heart she would.

The cameras go back to Rue, who is running like her life depends on it. Which it does. Then she sees something- a tree. So perfect for climbing. The branches are set at the perfect intervals, and there is even a perfect fork near the top. She starts climbing, and that's when Prim reaches the clearing.

Rue is now out of the deer's range, and it is circling the tree beneath her, sniffing stupidly. Rue waves her arms at Prim, motioning for her to run, and I pray that she listens- but she just shakes her head, pain in her clear blue eyes.

The deer turns its white eyes to her and, before I can even react, launches at her with the speed of a bullet. Prim just manages to duck to the side, but I can practically see her braid graze the beast's side.

The deer slows and turns, preparing for another attack, but Prim is prepared this time. She holds her knife out, and this time when the deer comes, she ducks in and stabs it, pulling her blade out quickly. Dark blood runs down her arm in streams, but blood is nothing new to her.

The thing shrieks with an almost human quality. The sound sends chills down my spine.

I watch as the deer prepares to attack- but not my sister.

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

"NO! RUE!" I howl at Rue as the deer starts to run at her, moving considerably slower than before I wounded it.

But not slow enough.

The thing lowers its head and sinks its antlers into her stomach. Rue let's out a gasp as the barbed things enter her, and all I can do is watch.

The thing pulls the hooked antlers out, also pulling something soft and pink. Rue falls back against the tree, clutching at her insides as they pour out of her.

A flash of pure, white-hot fury flashes through me. I have never felt an emotion as strong as this- not when my Father died, not when I was reaped, not even when I said goodbye to Katniss. But I feel it now as I watch tears stream down Rue's face as she realizes what I knew from the minute the beast attacked her- she is going to die.

I let out an animalistic shriek and pounce at the _thing, _and before it's super senses can activate I have my knife plunged into it's heart.

I pull out my knife and stab it through the eye. Then the neck and the chest as it falls over, twitching. I keep on stabbing it, tears blurring my vision. I don't want to stop- it's the only thing keeping me from breaking down completely.

_"Prim," _I hear the hoarse whisper through the blood pounding in my ears.

I turn slowly and face her, lips quivering and tears now openly streaming down my cheeks as I look at the wound in her stomach.

I have always fought to save people. I have never given up on someone. I've always worked to save someone until their last heart beat.

But I just can't bring myself to try to stuff Rue's intestines back into her.

I fall next to her, and we sob together. I never realized how much I love Rue until this moment. In the past three days, she has become my closest confidant, my best friend... my sister.

"You have to win," Rue says in a choked whisper as she stares up at me. I gasp in shuddering sobs, my whole body shaking as I clutch at Rue's hand like a lifeline.

"You c-can't go," I stammer, even though I know she has only a matter of minutes left on this world.

Rue stares up at me sadly, then reaches up to touch one of my braids. "I'll miss you," Rue says, closing her wide brown eyes.

She takes in one more breath, then goes still, her features still in a sad mask, and her hand falls from my grip.


	20. Chapter 20 (for now)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know, I know, I haven't updated in a while. Life is just crazy right now. But I should be getting back into the swing of things soon... the field hockey season just ended, the play will be over in two and a half weeks, and my first high-school marking period just ended with a GPA of 5.250. Success! But anyway, hopefully I'll have another update soon. Part of the long delay was not knowing what to do next, so hopefully this chapter doesn't bore you. It should pick up the pace soon. Thanks for being patient, and thanks for reviewing even when I wasn't writing. (Shout out to Brittney because she asked for one.)**

**...**

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN:**

I look down at Rue's still form. Her eyes, still open, stare up at me accusingly. _You did this, _their glassy emptiness seems to say. _If you had kept watch like you were supposed to, this wouldn't have happened._

I hear a cannon boom, and the sound rolls over me like thunder. _"I'm sorry,"_ I choke out, tears falling down my cheeks and landing on Rue's indifferent face. "I'm so, so sorry."

I can't look at Rue anymore. I drop Rue's cooling hand and jump to my feet, suddenly not wanting to be anywhere near her.

I sprint away from the bodies of Rue and the mutated deer, tears blurring my vision. I scrape my arm against some rough tree bar, but I barely feel the sting. My braid gets caught on a branch, but I keep running, and my hair pulls out of the braid in a loose loop. The final straw is when my boot catches on a root and I fall over. I'm still holding the knife, and it stabs into the ground when I land. I roll onto my side and stare at the weapon, which has blood all over the hilt.

I don't even have the energy to get up- I just lay there, weeping, not caring if anyone hears me.

**KATNISS EVERDEEN**

I stand with my arms folded at our grubby little window, looking out as the sheets of rain pour on District Twelve. I can hear the special on Cato from across the room- the "Capital's Favorite." I can't force myself to watch it- the sick, twisted special glorifying the murder of children.

A cold hand touches my shoulder and I jump. My Mother holds out a piece of Gale's bread. I rip it from her hand and bite into it savagely. For some reason, Rue's death hurt a lot more than it should, especially since I never knew her. Maybe she just reminds me of Prim.

There's a knock on our door. My Mother answers it and I glance over, already knowing who it will be. I haven't even bothered showing up for school since the Reaping, but Delly Cartwright keeps bringing over the work I missed, somehow fooling herself into believing I'm actually doing it.

I hear my Mom murmur something to Delly, and she steps in, pulling off the hood of her cloak. "Hi, Katniss," Delly says lightly, smiling at me like she always does. I don't answer, just turn back to look out the window. I know that her chubby face must have fallen in disappointment, but I don't care. _This is why you don't have friends, _a small voice whispers in the back of my head. I shove the voice away with a thought, _What good are friends when all you do is watch them die?_

Delly clears her throat awkwardly as my Mom leaves the room to add the work to a towering pile in our bedroom. I still don't look at her.

"They're starting a collection for her," Delly blurts out. I turn to look at her, my face void of emotion. "Prim, I mean," she shuffles on her feet, looking like she wished she'd never said anything, "People are bringing money in to help her. It's really nice of them."

"Yeah," I croak, a little moved by the kind gesture. After a moment of thought, I say, "Wait here," and leave the room. I hurry down the hall to my room and kneel by my bed. I shove my arm under the straw mattress, and the rough canvas covering scratches my arm as I dig around for the little envelope I'd stashed there. After a moment of hurried searching, my fingers brush against smooth paper. I grab the edge and pull it out, dumping the contents into my hand.

"Take it. Put it in the collection," I pant, shoving the money into her hand. It's not much- just something I was saving for a rainy day. Today is a rainy day- literally.

Delly tucks the handful of coins an notes into an inside pocket. One corner of her mouths lifts into one of her natural smiles. "Okay," she says. After a moment of hesitation, she throws her arms around me. Before I have time to react, she turns and hurries out the door.

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

I don't know how long I laid there crying. All I know is that the sound of another cannon wakes me up. I was never really asleep, just lost in a world of pain. _I probably look like my Mother during those horrible months-_

I cut the thought off and sit up sharply. I don't know whose cannon that was, but I still feel a hollow pang in my chest. Another one down.

I look around. Night is falling, and I'm in an area with scruffy bushes and towering trees. Wow. What a surprise.

I search for my backpack among the branches and rocks- I can't find it anywhere. My blood runs cold when I realize that I left everything with Rue. Everything except the bloody knife, which is still plunged into the dirt. I pull it out and stand, feeling strangely light without it.

A breeze blows through the clearing and I shiver, clutching the knife to my chest- I _need_ that backpack. It has the sleeping bag, the remains of our- _my_- food, and the water. I won't last long without those things.

I turn around myself, trying to find some sign of the way I came. I feel so stupid- how could I have just run away and left everything by those trees. I press my hands to my temples and squeeze my eyes shut, trying to remember anything about where I was. Several moments pass, and still all I can recall are trees.

"AARGH!" I scream out, hurtling my knife forward. It sticks into a large tree about ten feet from me. I stand there for several moments, panting, before I sigh and go to pull it out. It felt so good to just _throw_ something, and I want to do it again, but anyone nearby would have heard my scream.

I randomly pick a way and start the long trek. It only takes a couple of minutes for the thirst to set in, then the hunger. It's strange to walk in silence, to be utterly alone. Even though I'd only been with Rue for two and a half days, I'd grown used to her company, even if we didn't talk much. Just having someone next to you, another pair of boots crunching along the forest floor was comforting. Now I have no one.

I'm hoping that by some miracle I'll stumble across _the place _before nightfall, but I'm not that lucky. The anthem blares and I look up into the sky, preparing myself for the faces. First is the girl from Four- a Career. I wonder how she died. I take a deep breath and watch as the next face shows in sky- Rue's. The pain crashes over me again, but I have no more tears to shed. I watch Rue's face, memorizing it, because it could be the last time I see it.

Her little face fades out, and I'm left staring at an empty sky. I drop to my knees, feeling hollow. Then, I crawl under a group of bushes and curl into myself, hand gripping my knife like a lifeline,

**KATNISS EVERDEEN**

It's happening. The Careers have started to turn on one another. When they got back to their camp after the hunt, the boy from Three was gone. Cato was very angry- that boy better hope Thresh finds him and not the Careers. Then, just a few short hours ago, the girl from Four, Clear, tried to make a run for it in the middle of the night as she was keeping watch. She almost made it, too. Then the knife hit her back, and she fell to the ground, dead. Two deaths in one day.

The cameras show Peeta, who is washing his hands in a little pond. His face is badly bruised and he has a gash on his hand, but he looks fine otherwise. Not that I really care, but if Prim can't win, I'd want Peeta too.

They show Thresh next, who is sitting in the middle of the grain field, having a feast. Unlike most of the tributes, he seems to have actually gotten _bigger_ in the arena. He has a long, curved, bloody sword next to him carelessly, as though it's nothing more than a butter knife.

The cameras flash to Foxface, who is eating an apple. She has a whole bag of them next to her- she's been stealing off of the Careers the whole time, but they haven't even realized yet.

The boy from Three pops up next, he is huddled into a ball, shivering. He doesn't have the good sense to cover himself with pine needles, he just sits there, rocking backward and forward. The Games seem to be messing with his head- there's always one who will go crazy.

The cameras go back to Prim, who is curled up on her side. Her eyes are closed, but I can tell from her bunched-up muscles that she's not sleeping. She has goose bumps on her arms even under the cover, and I would do anything to switch places with her.

Too soon, the faces of Caesar and Claudius pop up. They're talking about how there are only nine people left, and pretty soon the specials on the final eight will be filmed. I'm not looking forward to it- I don't want to dress up in a ridiculous costume to be on TV talking about my sister in front of those animals. All I want is for Prim to come home, for me to be able to hold her in my arms and know she's safe.

I close my eyes, savoring the delusion of hugging my sister again. Then I drift off into a sleep filled with nightmares about that deer finding me and killing me.

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

I try to cling to the blissful emptiness of sleep for as long as I can, but it's no use. All too soon, my stomach starts to grumble and I start to feel the ache at the back of my throat. My whole body is sore, and my hand hurts from clenching my knife handle so hard.

I open my eyes groggily, and I see a pair of boots directly in front of me.


	21. Helpless

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Um... I'll be honest here, I kind of forgot about my stories... I just realized the other day when I went through my emails and found some from Fanfiction, and I was like "Ooooooooh *insert curse word here*." Living in New Jersey, my life has been kind of hectic for the last couple of weeks, but I hope to finish the story before February so I don't have to keep up this wacky thing of uploading every few months. I don't remember exactly what I was going to do at the end of that last chapter (or the rest of the story...), so I just wrote something random. It's short but... I hope you don't mind and that you can forgive me. (This seems to be a pretty common theme in my recent- or not so recent- author's notes.) Finally, I pray for those not just in Connecticut, but all around the world who are dealing with the pain of losing a loved one.**

**...**

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN:**

If my throat was any less sore, I would be screaming right now.

All of my former grogginess is gone; in fact, it's like everything is clearer. In the face of death, my senses are heightened- I can see clearer, can hear the breathing of the person above me. I don't know if they've seen me, but one wrong move and I'm just another dead tribute.

There's a slight rustle, and one lone green leaf flutters down and lands on my cheek. It has an almost ticklish effect, but I don't dare move my hand to get it off.

The bush is shaken more, and each time my heart skips a beat. Several moments later, I realize that the person is plucking something from the bush- there is a tug, then the sudden release as the pressure is released. In my tired and sad state, I must have chosen to lie under a berry bush.

_Please, please, please_, I repeat the word in my head, over and over. _Please let them eat the berries and leave. Please don't let them drop something and look down and see me._

It's odd how you feel so helpless as death comes bearing down on you. I am literally just laying on the ground, waiting for someone to discover my presence and kill me. All I have is one little knife, and if I miss or the person sees me first, I have no chance.

"Yes, yes, eat the berries," at first I think he is talking to me, that he has discovered me. I open my mouth to beg for mercy, but then I realize that he is talking to himself. However, this realization does not instill a feeling of comfort- he must be going crazy. The Games sometimes do that to people, mess with their heads. Those people are even more dangerous than a normal tribute- they have no sanity, no conscious, and they kill brutally. "Yummy yummy berries, yes, ha HA ha!" the laughter is delirious, and the feet in front of me jerk around spasmodically, like he is having some sort of seizure.

Suddenly, there is no sound. No wind in the trees, no rustling branches, not even the breathing of my unknowing companion. I still see the boots, though, so I know they are still there, directly above me. Something must have alerted them, because I can practically feel the tension rolling off of their body in waves. I wish I knew what was going on. Instead, I can only stay still.

The feet break out into a run, and a shadow passes over the ground about an inch from my head. All of my relief vanishes and changes to dread. "NOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T EAT MY BERRIES!" the shriek is that of a cornered animal. not a human.

The boy turns and hisses, a frightening sound.

From my awkward tilted position, I can see only part of what happens.

The boy lunges at his pursuer, no weapon in his hand. He is still screaming like a banshee, beating his fists around wildly and hitting anything he can.

Then a body drops to the ground, facing me. It's one of the Careers, the girl from Four. She tries to fight back, kicking her feat and shielding her face, but it's no use- her trident is on the ground, just out of reach. I realize with a shock that it's the boy from Three on top of her, still shrieking, spittle flying out of his mouth. He brings his fist down over and over; with each thud, I hear the whimpers from the girl.

I don't know how long I stay there, watching, but I know it's too long- she should be dead by now. Her face is bruised and swollen, blood leaks from her nose, mouth, and even a spot on her cheek. Tears blur my vision- I can't stop watching her gruesome death, the way he brings his fists down over and over and over again. The back of my throat burns, and I wish for her torture to end.

But the boy is crazed- his eyes are wide and ferocious. I think of how easily that could have been me, lying there as he heat me to death.

Finally, he stops. Not because of a cannon, but because of something else. A look of confusion suddenly crosses his face- he looks over at the berry bush. Then he sways slightly from side to side, like Haymitch after he was drinking too much.

Then he falls to the side, his eyes wide and staring, purple juice staining his lips.

**...**

**KATNISS EVERDEEN:**

I stare at the screen in horror as the minutes tick by- five, ten, fifteen, twenty. The boy is still beating her, slamming his fists into her skull and onto her face. I've gotten a black eye a couple of times in the woods, but I've never experienced anything like the pain Clear must be feeling. Watching her awful death, I almost forget Prim, huddled in the bushes ten feet from the crazy boy.

y looks down at his hands in wonder, at the blood and crushed berry juice staining his fingers. To my horror, he lifts his hand to his mouth and licks it, cleaning his whole hand with his tongue, savoring the blood and berry juice.

I hear my mother retch and look over- she is vomiting on the floor, clutching her stomach. I want to throw up too.

He looks back at the girl, whose face is a bloody lump of flesh. I can barely make out her features anymore; they all blend into one disgusting mask. She is moaning in pain, not even able to move. I don't care if she's a Career- all I want is for her to die so she doesn't have to lie there in pain.

Then something strange happens.

The boy convulses a little, and the bloodlust fades from his eyes. He glances over

at the berry bush, and that's when it hits me.

Nightlock.

I remember my father's warning, a dim memory from long ago in the woods when we were picking berries: _Not those, Katniss. Never those. You'll be dead before they hit your stomach._

And just like that, the boy falls to the ground, his eyes wide and staring.

I can't even feel relief as Prim crawls out from the bushes, her hair a mini forest. Tears stream down her face, cutting trails through the layers of grime. I can't believe that she is only twelve, that through the course of just four days she has seen so many lives taken. She has had to grow up too fast.

But even though she has changed, some things have stayed the same. Instead of running away like I would have done, she goes over to the girl and takes her hand gently.

I have never been more proud to call her my little sister.

**...**

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN:**

A cannon booms.

But the girl is still alive.

All of those years working with my mother scream at me to go out and help her. Or, at least, to hold her hand as she dies.

I crawl over to her and take her hand, which is caked in a layer of dirt. For a Career, she's really thin. Tears stream down her cheeks, and her brown hair is matted with blood. My stomach heaves- if I wasn't use to seeing things like this, I would be vomiting right now.

But instead, I stroke her arm. I'm afraid to touch the bruised skin on her face, afraid of causing her even more pain.

I don't know how long it takes for the life to drain out of her, but it feels like hours.

"_Berries,_"the sound escapes her throat, barely a wheeze. Her voice is scratchy, like even breathing is painful. She coughs blood up on her shirt, and at first I don't understand what she's saying. _Why would she want berries now?_

I glance over at the bush, then at the boy, with the juice on his lips, and I put two

d two together. The berries are poisonous; they killed him. She wants to eat them so she can die instead of lying here in agony for who knows how long.

I stand on my shaky legs and go over to the berry bush. I pluck off a small handful, careful not to pop them so the juice doesn't touch my skin.

I lift her head up and dump the handful of berries inside. Another wave of horror goes through me when I realize she has no teeth- they are all stuck in her mouth.

I grab my water and pour it down her throat, and some of the berries move with it, a deadly stream.

She coughs, water, berries, and bits of teeth shooting out of her mouth as she chokes, struggling to swallow. I keep my hand around hers the way I did for Rue when she died. Before she dies, she squeezes my hand, like a reassurance that I will be alright, that everything will be okay, that she is thanking me for being there for her as she died.

Or maybe it's just a spasmodic twitch of her hand.


	22. Chapter 22 (For Now)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have honestly lost my inspiration. The last few chapters have been going downhill, and I even killed off the same person (Clear) twice (I'll have to fix that). Anyway, I had started an update on someone's request, but when I went back to finish it I discovered I had forgotten to save it… so this update should have happened a long time ago, but when I discovered my mistake I was like "I'm done," and I proceeded to lay around and d nothing all day every day. Anyway, I want to focus on other (non-fanfiction related) projects, so I'm going to TRY to finish this story up so I can move on with my writing. I don't know how much sense these next chapters will make (considering I don't really remember much of the story and I'm too lazy and undedicated to read it) but hopefully it won't suck mini ninja balls. As of now, the living tributes (I think) are: Cato, Clove, Prim, Peeta, Thresh, Foxface, and Marvel.**

…**..**

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

I walk away from the clearing, leaving the bodies of the boy and the girl behind me. I wonder if I will get Clear's kill, since I was the one who put the berries in her mouth.

I wander around aimlessly for a few minutes before realizing that I left my knife and pack in that bush. I don't want to go back there, but I need my knife.

By the time I find my way back, the bodies are already gone. I can't help but glance back at the place where, just moments ago, I witnessed two people die.

**KATNISS EVERDEEN**

I run my fingers along the smooth handle of my bow, watching with dread as the sun moves across the sky. In just one hour, the Capitol people will arrive and dress me up like some doll to smear my face across television screens.

I sigh and lay back against the soft grass, allowing the sun to warm my skin. I try to think positive: this will give my sister a break. Since they'll be bust interviewing the Final Eight tributes' families, the Gamemakers won't throw in any "surprises" to keep the action going. Still, the very thought of the Capitol clowns traipsing around my house with their silly accents makes me want to take this bow and shove it up their-

I take a deep breath to calm myself down. Being the creepy hostile girl won't improve Prim's chances of making it out of the arena alive.

I linger in me and Gale's old meeting place for about another half an hour before putting my bow away and trekking back to the fence. My mother will be furious, but I don't really care. I stop and listen at the fence, but of course today there is no hum of electricity in the air. The only time it'd been on in years was Reaping Day.

I slip into my house about ten minutes before the Capitol people are expected. _"Katniss!"_ my mother hisses as soon as I close the door behind me. "You were supposed to be home an hour ago."

"I lost track of time," I say dryly, looking at my mother. She has actually bathed- neither of us has since the Reaping Day, and she's wearing clean clothes. I look down at my dirt-covered body and try to recall the last time I changed.

My Mother sighs in exasperation and leads me to the bathtub. The water is freezing from sitting so long, so I take the quickest bath I possibly can while still getting the layers of grime off my body.

I climb out of the water and put on the dress I wore for the Reaping and my mother pulls my hair into a sloppy braid. She's just tied the end of my hair when there's a knock at the door- it's Effie.

"Hello, hello, hello!" she exclaims, bouncing on her heels in excitement. Neither me nor my Mother responds. "Come on, come on, come on! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" She squeals, grabbing our arms and leading us to the car that is waiting for us.

Effie practically shoves us inside, and I barely have time to sit before the car starts moving. I've never ridden in a car- barely anyone even _has_ a car. I run my hand over the smooth leather seat and try not to start hyperventilating. It feels wrong- too quick, too smooth, too enclosed. I roll down the window to get some fresh air and see flashes of District Twelve; the decrepit houses, the stooped people. It seems so much dirtier from the plush inside of this car.

We roll to a stop outside the Justice Building. I step out of the car and look around, remembering the last time I was here. I quickly banish the flood of memories.

I see another car come to a stop, and a group of people comes out. With a jolt, I realize that it's Peeta's family. Of course- this is the first time since I've been alive that both of District Twelve's tributes have made it this far. Peeta's father looks up, and for a second we make awkward eye contact. He gives me a small nod, and I nod back before being dragged into the Justice Building by an anxious Effie.

The last time I was in here, I hadn't bothered looking around. As I glance around me, I realize that the Justice Building isn't as plush as I'd thought. Sure, there are silver ornaments decorating the interior and the couches are soft- but the silver is slightly tarnished, the couch cushions slightly saggy. Beneath the flashy interior, things are falling apart.

Effie leads my mother and I to the room where we said goodbye to Prim. I sink into the couch, running my fingers along the velvet and trying to calm my nerves. I can't help but remember seeing Prim here, my little Prim, crying-

The door opens, and a man I have never seen before steps into the room. For a second, I think he is just a servant- he is wearing plain black clothing, and his face isn't covered in makeup. But then, as I look closer, I see that his green eyes are lined with gold. "Hello," he says in a voice that somehow lacks the Capitol affliction. "I'm Cinna, Prim's stylist."

I'm taken aback- I can't even believe this man is a Capitol Citizen, let alone a stylist for the Hunger Games. He seems so normal compared to silly Effie with her pink hair and Seneca Crane with his wild beard.

He holds out his hand, and I stare at it for just a second before shaking it. "You must be Katniss," he says, his mouth picking up a little at the corner. "Prim has spoken very highly of you." My heart swells with love.

"Come," he beckons me out of the room. My mother starts to follow, but Cinna kindly says, "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to speak just to Katniss." My mother opens her mouth as if to protest, then closes it and sits back down.

I follow Cinna to a room a little further down the hallway. Once inside, I realize it's a walk-in fashion lab, complete with a little bathtub and a vanity table. I turn around, about to ask Cinna what we're doing here, when he produces a garment bag from one of the racks. "I brought a little something for you to wear." I raise my eyebrows, not quite sure how he even got my measurements.

Cinna gestures for me to sit in front of the mirror, and I do. He looks at my reflection for a few moments before spinning me to face him. He squeezes some kind of goop into his hands and, before I can protest, proceeds to rub it into my face. I don't like it- it feels oily and smells too strong, like poison. I yank away from him, and cover my face with my hands, repressing the urge to hiss. "Shh, it's okay, Katniss. It's just lotion." I meet his wide green eyes with my own gray ones. I stare into them for a second before relaxing back into the chair. I know it's insane, but I trust him not to hurt me.

What seems like hours later, he deems me ready. He turns me towards the mirror, and I gasp. I don't even recognize the girl staring back at me- she's too pretty. Her eyebrows are perfectly arched, her skin is smooth, and her eyes seem to smolder. The corner of Cinna's mouth lifts in a small smile, and he brings the garment bag over. "Put it on," he says before leaving the room. I just stand there for a few seconds with my hand on the zipper. Will I be wearing fire, like my sister during the Chariot rides? Or will I be clothed in candlelight, like Prim during the interviews?

I unzip the bag and pull out a breathtakingly beautiful dress. It's floor-length and fiery red, and it's studded with orange and yellow gems in a flaming design. I run my fingers over the smooth fabric, picturing myself in it- I would look like I was engulfed in flames.

Dangerous.

Deadly as fire itself.

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

"Congratulations to the final seven tributes," a voice booms. I jolt awake, my heart pounding furiously. It sounds like the voice is coming from everywhere. I crawl out of my little bush and stare up at the sky- it's still dark. "To celebrate your achievements, we will be having a fest at dawn at the cornucopia. Some of you are in desperate need of food- you really should consider this."

The silence that follows that announcement is so complete, not even a cricket chirps. A few seconds later, though, normal night sounds return. My stomach growls- a feast sounds excellent right now to my starving body.

I think back, trying to remember who is still alive. Marvel, Cato and Clove, Peeta, Rue's district partner, and the red-haired girl whose name I don't know. I doubt she'll go to the feast- it doesn't seem like her style. I bite my lip. If I go to the feast, there will be at least three Careers there, waiting in ambush. I'll be dead before I even get one bite of food. Besides, there is no guarantee there will be any food- some years they only have one slice of cheese or a single apple, and the tributes have to fight to the death over it.

Still… it's tempting.

I banish the thought. It's stupid to go. What's the use of food if you're dead? Besides, maybe the Careers will take themselves out and I won't be anywhere near. Then I can get some of their food. I just need to live- once I'm out of the arena, I can eat all the food I want.

I'm just settling back into my little crevice when I think back to Rue's hiding place. We could see the Cornucopia and the Careers without being seen. It's extremely risky, but the temptation is too strong. I need to see what happens. Besides, if I don't move, they won't see me anyway. (At least, that's what I try to tell myself).

I gather my meager belongings and start to make my way to Rue's tree, hoping I'm not making the mistake that will cost me my life.

**KATNISS EVERDEEN**

I wipe my sweating hands on the sides of the dress, but the surface is too smooth to pick up any of the moisture. I think if I open my mouth, butterflies will fly out- how could Prim stand this? Especially in front of hundreds of people. I watch as one by one, Peeta's family members go up and sit in the interview chair, where Caesar is waiting. I can't even focus on what they're saying- I'm concentrating on trying not to barf all over this gorgeous dress.

I mentally slap myself. When did I become so concerned over ruining a dress?

Before I know it, my mother is sitting in the chair, talking with Caesar. Her lips are pressed together and her eyes look dead. _"Katniss,"_ a voice whispers in my ear.

If I was capable of free leg movement in this dress, I would drop-kick him. Even so, it is all I can do not to whirl around and punch whoever was behind me in the face.

I turn and see Cinna standing behind me. I'm instantly grateful I didn't punch him. "Yes?" I whisper. To my shock, no butterflies come out. Or bees, or flies, or any other flying insect.

"Try to appeal to the Capitol people," he whispers back. Is he really giving me tips on how to do this?

"How?" I ask, my eyes pleading.

"Play the concerned older sister," he says. The last thing I want to do is pretend to be weak in front of these people. But I nod anyway. "They're going to ask you difficult questions, but just look at me the whole time- I'll be right here," he squeezes my hand before releasing it. My mother stands and walks off the little set. In that moment, I feel a powerful surge of gratitude that Cinna was Prim's stylist.

"And now, from District Twelve, Prim's older sister, Katniss Everdeen!"

**PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

I stare intently at the Cornucopia. The sky is getting lighter, but there is still no hint of the feast or any of the other tributes. I can see the Career's pile of supplies off to the right, but other than that, there's nothing.

My heart is fluttering and my palms bead up with sweat. As the first hints of sunlight hit the horizon, I get second thoughts. I shouldn't have come- this was stupid. _Someone's probably already seen me and they're coming to kill me…_

That's it. I need to get out of here.

I'm about to climb out of the tree when I catch movement out of the corner of my eye. I freeze, hardly daring to breathe. I turn my head to the right, so slowly even I can barely tell it's moving. My eyes lock on a tall, lanky figure holding a spear- Marvel. But he's not staring at me- he's looking at the Cornucopia intently, his body poised to run.

I look back to the Cornucopia, where a small table rises from beneath the ground.

The feast has started.

**KATNISS EVERDEEN**

I walk out shake hands with Caesar. He must be disgusted by my soaked hand, but I don't care. I stare straight into the camera, my vision tunneled. _I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't-_

"Hello, my dear. How are you?" he asks, snapping my attention back to him.

Broken. Hopeless. "Fine," I say, my voice hoarse. I clear it and glance back, trying to find Cinna among the mass of people.

"Might I say, you look fabulous," Caesar says, gesturing to my dress.

"Oh, thanks," I say, meeting Cinna's eyes. He smiles and nods, signaling me to go on. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever worn. I mean, look at it," I say, running my wet hands down the fabric and trying to discreetly wipe some of the sweat from them.

"You are as beautiful as Prim," at the sound of Prim's name, my heart breaks just a little more. "Speaking of Prim, you must be very proud of her, yes? Making it this far, and at such a young age."

I don't want to talk about Prim. "Yes. She's always been so strong- I love her more than anything in the world." I try to give a sweet smile, but I think it comes off more like a grimace.

"Yes, I think we were all touched when you tried to volunteer for her. Tell me, what was going through your mind at that moment?"

No. Not this. I will not tell this man what I was thinking. I refuse to open myself up in front of everyone in Panem. I look to Cinna. He nods, no longer smiling. I take a deep breath and look right at him as I speak.

"It was like my worst nightmare had come true. I was frozen- I couldn't believe what I had heard. I mean, how could Prim's name be selected among thousands? I refused to let her get tesserae, and she only had one entry in. I thought there was no way she could be chosen. By the time I got past my shock, it was too late. I was too late," my voice cracks and my throat squeezes, but I refuse to let myself cry. "I'm so sorry," I whisper, looking away from Cinna. "I love you."

Caesar is silent for a moment. "Well, our prayers are with Prim. Thank you, Katniss."

He stands and offers me a hand, but I don't take it. I get up and run to my Mother and Cinna. "I want to go home," I say, wiping my eye, furious at the betraying tear that has fallen.

"Oh, but you can't go!" Effie exclaims, hobbling over in a pair of ridiculous heels.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because we brought you here for a special showing of the feast!" Effie gushes, like it was a thoughtful thing to do.

"What?" I ask, not quite comprehending what she's saying. I didn't know there was a feast.

"The feast! It's happening right now! We have a special screening room where you can watch it live!"

My eyes widen in shock and fear- I was so stupid to believe that just because the interviews were going on nothing would happen. I turn and bolt out of the room, searching frantically for a TV screen.

Prim. What if she's there? What if she dies while I flounce around in some ridiculous Capitol costume?

I find the screen just as a table slides through the ground.

They do a quick flash of each tribute's face- my heart skips a beat when I see Prim, crouching in a tree on the outside of the clearing.


End file.
